Hacia la luz: Por un sentimiento
by CherryFlower18
Summary: Continuación de Hacia la luz I / Sasuke, pensó que luego de lo que hizo, obtendría la felicidad, pero no fue así. El vacío que sentía, se lo confirmaba y la única persona que parecía llenarlo, había sido victima de sus malas decisiones. Por un sentimiento, él cambiaría todo, menos que Sakura, probablemente, nunca más sería para él.
1. Prólogo

Miro la joven que traen con la camilla por la sala de emergencias, tiene las venas cortadas en un intento de suicidio fallido. Los paramédicos la han estabilizado. Ahora, solo es trabajo mío el suturar para que vuelva a casa y decida tomar terapia para que el próximo intento de suicidio no sea el último. Es tan común este tipo de casos en los humanos, que ya espero al menos unos cuantos en la semana.

Mientras suturo y vuelvo a unir sus venas rotas, recuerdo el día.

_"Yo, te amo a ti"_

_"Pensé que sentías algo por mí"_

Joder.

Tengo todo lo que quiero.

Entonces.

¿Por qué no me siento completo?

Luego del ritual, Yuriko volvió a la vida y pronto despertará, pero no siento la emoción que debería de saber que pronto estará conmigo. He hecho algo imperdonable, lo sé, pero nadie más que yo, sabe hasta dónde se han corrompido mis límites. Madara, está tan satisfecho que me ha quitado el yugo que sostenía nuestro trato. No he vuelto a hacer un trato con ningún humano más y espero nunca volver a hacerlo.

Termino de suturar ambas manos de la joven. Entonces le digo a una de las enfermeras que la trasladen a otra habitación para que le hagan seguimiento y reciba visitas. La mujer me obedece y quitan de mi vista a esta mujer. En aquel momento, la desesperación del contacto con la sangre, se apodera de mí. Recuerdo el preciso momento en que fueron estás manos las que dejaron la sangre correr de la niña que alguna vez cuidé.

Soy un monstruo. En eso me he convertido.

Camino por uno de los pasillos de la UCI, para alejarme del lugar donde atendí a aquella joven y ver el resto de los pacientes a mi cuidado; me sorprendo al verlo otra vez. No ha pasado ningún día en que no venga a verla. La ama, se nota en su mirada y está sufriendo por algo de lo que soy responsable. Observo por largo rato su estancia en la habitación, hasta que él sale. Es entonces que el deseo de ver mi crimen, me hace ir a ver cómo está aquel cuerpo vacío.

Entro en silencio, como lo hago, cuando, finjo chequeos de rutina.

Su cuerpo descansa entre un montón de aparatos a los que está conectada. Parece dormida, pero no lo está. Sus mejillas antes sonrosadas, están blancas como el papel. Su respiración – que confirma vida - es un burdo intento para ocultar la verdad. Ocultar lo más horrible que he hecho.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

El recuerdo de antes de cortarle las venas, llega en mi mente acompañado del sentimiento de culpa. Le hice daño a una chica que se enamoró completamente de alguien como yo. Ella me amaba, me di cuenta de eso incluso antes que ella.

─ Sakura ─ susurro mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Luce hermosa, incluso en ese estado.

Un sentimiento cálido nace en el fondo de mi corrompido ser, entonces, el sentimiento de estar completo, vuelve a mí.


	2. Secuelas

.

_Capítulo inspirado en la canción "**This feeling - The Chainsmokers**_"

_._

* * *

.

**SECUELAS**

.

* * *

La madre de Sakura no demora en llamarme para preguntarme como está. Como siempre respondo con tono profesional que sigue estable, pero aún no ha despertado y no hay signo de mejoría, sigue "estable", pero las secuelas de su accidente son la razón de que aún siga postrada en cama. Esa es mi mentira, con la que he tapado lo que he hecho. Eso fue lo que le he dicho a todos los familiares y amigos de ella. Para un ángel, mentir es algo horrible, pero yo no soy un ángel, al menos, no de los buenos. La impureza de la mentira ya no se me mancha como lo hacía antes. Ya no queda ni un ápice de esencia de ángel en mi cuerpo, pese a los intentos de Itachi porque cambiara.

Una sonrisa amarga se instaura en mi rostro. Yo quise volver a ser un ángel, lo intenté, pero no pude y ya más nunca podré. No después de lo que hice. Sakura se llevó con ella mi única oportunidad de volver al cielo.

Miro a mi alrededor. Los libros siguen ordenados, mientras la edición que leo permanece abierta justo en enfermedades del corazón. Un burdo intento por darles una respuesta por si los demás siguen con su interrogatorio.

Cierro el libro con cautela. Detesto los ruidos fuertes, al igual que el silencio. Uno aturde mientras el otro solo puede ser un signo de que algo malo puede asaltarte en cualquier instante.

Dejo el libro en mi estantería y camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Karin – quien es la enfermera pasante – me comunica de un caso nuevo de atención.

Karin es una chica tonta. Le he tenido que borrar la memoria porque detesto el extraño amor enfermizo que siente por mí. Pero pese a que no recuerda nada, aún siento en su extraña preocupación que ella alberga sentimientos por más que intente desparecerlos. Sasori, su ex novio, sólo es una distracción de sus sentimientos.

Nunca me involucré en la cama con ella, no después de lo peligroso que sé que puede ser. Pero si he hecho cosas de mi antiguo trato que pueden dejar huella en el corazón de una mujer. Karin me pide que la acompañe, mientras menea sus caderas en un burdo intento de llamar mi atención, pero a mí ni siquiera me importa.

─ ¿Cuál es el paciente? ─ pregunto.

─ Lo traen en ambulancia ─ comunica. ─ Los paramédicos han informado que es un caso de infarto. Se tiene que hacer cirugía de corazón abierto.

Una de mis especialidades aparte de traumatología es cardiología. No es la primera vez que opero a corazón abierto.

Asiento mirando hacia la puerta de emergencias y le pido que llame al equipo de inmediato para que esté alerta.

La sala de emergencias está hecha un caos. Y no es para menos. Es un día festivo. Hay intoxicación por alcohol por todos lados. Día de la fundación de "Konoha" se celebra por lo alto y tiene una lista enorme de actividades.

Detesto cuando el tiempo no pasa rápido. El médico de sólo emergencias está atendiendo por ahí una intoxicación de borrachos. Los humanos y el alcohol son algo totalmente peligroso. Por más que he intentado emborracharme, yo no puedo.

No pasa ni dos minutos cuando escucho el sonido de la ambulancia. Los paramédicos entran apresurados y bajan la camilla. Son minutos críticos, afortunadamente la sala de operaciones está lista siempre para casos como estos. Un hombre de edad mayor es bajado de la ambulancia. Lo han conectado a un respirador manual y estoy en un punto crítico. Pido al equipo médico que se preparen.

─ Sálvalo, por favor ─ un joven de quien no he reparado presencia se me acerca. Yo conozco a este chico. ─ Es mi abuelo, lo único que tengo ─ hipa, sus ojos azules me miran empañados en llanto.

Es Naruto, el novio de aquel ángel de nombre Hinata, una de las amigas de Sakura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa unos instantes, pero no estoy para asombrarme con cosas como esta. Soy médico, el profesialismo es parte de esta carrera.

─ Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance posible ─ comunico corriendo junto con el equipo a sala ─ Espera en sala de familiares, por favor y da todos sus datos en recepción.

Naruto asiente inmediatamente y me deja hacer mi trabajo.

Escucho en cámara lenta mis pasos y los del equipo mientras nos apresuramos a sala. Cuando llegamos respiro el olor tan típico de medicamentos y limpieza.

Me he acostumbrado tanto al olor característico del hospital que ya no me es peculiar. Ese olor de desinfectante y alcohol se ha vuelto parte de mi vida.

Conectamos inmediatamente, al hombre de nombre Jiraiya según el expediente que no demora en traerme una enfermera a los diferentes equipos para poder monitorearlo. La adrenalina entra a flor de mi piel y procedemos inmediatamente a hacer la operación. El anestesiólogo se encarga de suministrarle la dosis perfecta para poder operar. Procedo como muchas veces a abrir la caja torácica.

Mientras lo hago, pienso en ella, en que también sufre del corazón y necesita sobrevivir, entonces el panorama cambia, ya no está este hombre, está Sakura y una voz me dice que la tengo que salvar. Veo el corazón de mi paciente y solo pienso en que debe vivir, en que ella debe vivir. Mientras los minutos pasan solo pienso en que es a Sakura a quien salvo. Encuentro el coagulo que hace que el musculo que da vida esté obstruido e inmediatamente procedo a quitarlo. Es cuestión de minutos cruciales, siento el sudor en mi frente mientras la enfermera lo quita de ahí. Suturo con precisión profesional y luego de tres horas, mi paciente es pasado a la UCI luego de una exitosa operación.

Mientras se va, el rostro de Sakura desparece de mi cabeza.

He salvado a ese hombre, como no pude salvarla a ella.

Miro mi indumentaria. Mi pecho está cubierto de sangre y los guantes también. Tengo que ir a bañarme. Necesito quitar la suciedad externa de mi cuerpo, ya que la del alma nunca podré.

Antes de proceder a bañarme, me desvío a sala de espera, debo comunicar a los familiares, el resultado de la operación.

Naruto está junto a su novia. Al verme se acercan a mí impacientes.

─ ¿Cómo está mi abuelo, doctor? ─ pregunta, su mirada suplica una respuesta afirmativa.

Los miro con toda la seriedad que amerita una situación como esta. Jiraiya podrá haber salido bien de la operación, pero eso no significaba que estaba fuera de peligro. Podrían hasta haber secuelas dejadas por el infarto. Todo depende del tiempo y los efectos en el cuerpo podrían ser graves y solo visibles a largo plazo.

─ La operación fue todo un éxito ─ comunico. El rostro de Naruto manifiesta felicidad y abraza a su novia. ─ Pero ─ ambos voltean hacia mi ─ Está en cuidados intensivos, tenemos que monitorear que no haya secuelas.

─ ¿Podría haber secuelas? ─ inquiere Hinata.

Afirmo.

─ Es posible que sufra de por vida insuficiencia cardiaca, a veces con congestión pulmonar.

Los dos me miran aterrados.

─ ¿Congestión pulmonar? ─ pregunta Naruto aterrado.

Asiento, pese a que sé lo difícil que es esto para los familiares. Entonces procedo a explicarles lo que conlleva la congestión pulmonar en términos simples.

─ Es retención de líquido en los pulmones. Lo que da lugar a problemas para respirar.

La felicidad por la noticia de que su abuelo esté bien, desaparece con mis palabras. Nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a las explicaciones como estás. Esto no es la televisión donde te pintan historias donde no hay secuelas luego de una operación. Siempre las hay y es lo que los médicos más odiamos aclarar. Que el paciente se salve, no significa siempre que podrá llevar una vida como ha estado acostumbrado a llevar.

─ ¿Mi abuelo tendrá problemas para respirar? ─ pregunta Naruto aterrado.

Suspiro.

─ Lo que te mencioné solo es una posibilidad, debemos estar preparados para todo.

Mis palabras no son esperanzadoras, pero aun así logran un efecto en ellos, veo la esperanza humana en los ojos de Naruto. Esperanza como la que tienen todos de que Sakura despierte.

Un nudo se instaura en mi garganta.

Debo seguir mi camino. Antes de despedirme de la pareja, les digo que una enfermera vendrá a informarles la hora en que podrán ver a Jiraiya. Ellos asienten entendiendo que ahora solo es cuestión de ser paciente con el tiempo. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Mientras camino hacia las duchas me miro nuevamente. He hecho algo bueno, lo sé; pero la suciedad de mi alma no se limpia con algo tan simple.

…

Antes de irme del hospital, pues ha terminado mi turno, me gana el impulso de verla, así que me encamino hacia el pasillo de la UCI donde se encuentra. Entro con cuidado, como si el mínimo movimiento podría interrumpir su placido sueño. Ha pasado un mes, un mes desde que ella ya no está con los suyos y así como este, vendrán más hasta que su familia pierda esperanza en que despierte.

Camino hacia la esquina superior de su cama. Su cabello está perfectamente arreglado, lo que me hace suponer que quizá su madre ha estado ahí. Quizá a la hora que estuve operando al abuelo de Naruto. Acaricio su cabello.

¿Por qué Sakura?

¿Por qué sólo cuando estoy en esta habitación siento que nada me asfixia?

Que… estoy completo.

Es tan hermosa.

Dejo de mirarla porque no quiero dejarme llevar como lo he hecho tantas veces. Cuando esos enormes ojos verdes me miraban y sentía que podía hacer todo y nada.

Cojo su mano y siento su suavidad. He cogido tantas veces su mano que sé que encaja perfectamente con la mía. Aun cuando era pequeña lo hacía. Era una niña tan llena de vida…

No puedo soportarlo.

Zafo mi agarre y me largo de su habitación. No merezco su presencia.

No la merezco…

Antes de salir del hospital me topo con Naruto quien está sin su novia. Él me hace parar porque quiere agradecer lo que he hecho. Un "gracias" innecesario ya que es mi trabajo el salvar vidas.

─ Gracias, Sasuke ─ me dice. ─ Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí. Sé lo que sientes por Sakura y ahora comprendo tu dolor. ─ su voz es empática y sincera.

Lo miro sin refutar sus palabras, pese a que es solo mi teatro de fingir o es lo que creo y veo su mano extendida hacia a mí. ─ Cuentas conmigo para todo de ahora en adelante ─ concluye con voz de promesa. No tardo en apretar su mano y siento como si hubiera firmado otro trato.

…

Llego a mi departamento, cansado. Prendo la luz y me dirijo al cuarto donde duerme Yuriko. Al abrir la puerta la veo acostada como si fuera la bella durmiente. Sonrío, está viva es todo lo que importa. Camino hacia ella y le doy un beso en la frente. Trato de sentir lo que siento cuando veo a Sakura en el hospital, pero no es lo mismo. Estoy feliz porque pronto estará conmigo, pero la emoción muere entre lo que se supone que debería ser felicidad absoluta.

Dejo el cuarto de Yuriko y camino hacia la sala, necesito un trago de elixir, mezclado con un buen vaso de Whisky que tengo en mi pequeño bar. Mientras camino hacia la sala, siento la presencia de alguien más. Lo siniestro y maligno que se siente me hace identificarla de inmediato. Madara está sentado en uno de los sillones del living.

Odio a este sujeto.

─ Pequeño, Sasuke ─ dice girándose a mí. Su tono es sarcástico como siempre.

Su mirada no deja de reflejar el desprecio que tiene por absolutamente todo.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ pregunto. ─ Si es un nuevo trato, tú mismo dijiste que ya no me necesitabas.

Madara muestra una de sus sonrisas llenas de maldad.

─ Ya no te necesito ─ afirma ─ No te pongas a la defensiva, pequeño Sasuke.

─ Al grano, estoy un poco cansado ─ miento, siendo un demonio no siento cansancio.

Madara se ríe porque detecta mi mentira. Es solo una formalidad para decirle que se vaya.

─ Vengo a terminar mi parte del trato ─ comenta mientras saca de su pantalón un pequeño frasco que siento que he visto en algún lado. ─ Yuriko despertará mañana con lo que haré hoy.

Mi corazón late rápido con sus palabras.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ─ pregunto.

─ Porque ahora, puedo hacerlo todo ─ contesta sínicamente. Claro que tiene mucho poder, después de quitarle su magia a cinco brujas. Madara no es un simple demonio, ya.

Madara pasa delante de mí y va hacia el cuarto de Yuriko. No pongo objeción en lo que hace. Dibuja un extraño símbolo en el brazo derecho de mi amiga en forma de yin y yang y saca aquella poción extraña para ponerla encima del dibujo. El tatuaje absorbe inmediatamente el liquido.

─ Con esto será suficiente ─ murmura antes de desaparecer.

Me quedo esta vez expectante y no pego un ojo. La emoción de que despierte recorre mi cuerpo. Traigo una silla y la pongo frente a ella al filo del costado derecho de la cama. La observo largo tiempo anonadado buscando un poco más de emoción por su regreso. Lastimosamente, sigo con la misma sensación.

No sé la hora en que me quedo dormido.

…

Los ojos me pesan y trato de abrirlos porque siento que ya es hora de levantarme. Los rayos del sol ya se filtran por las cortinas.

─ Sasuke, ¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación.

La voz de Yuriko llega a mis oídos. Está sentada mirándome expectante con la misma inocencia en sus ojos azules de años atrás, para ella el tiempo se ha detenido. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y pestañeo varias veces sin creer que esto es real. Después de tanto tiempo, volveré a hablar con ella. Todo volverá a ser como antes o eso pretenderé creer.

Ha vuelto.

* * *

N/A: Hola chicos(as) disculpen por la tardanza, pero tuve que borrar muchas veces este capítulo porque no me gustaba como quedaba y aun no estoy muy segura de si quedó bien. Narrar desde la perspectiva de un chico es complicado, más uno como Sasuke quien enfrenta en estos momentos confusión total.

Leí todo el hate que le tienen, las comprendo, pero hay cosas que no saben que pronto delataré. Así que no sean tan duras con el muchacho.

Despertó Yuriko, antes de que le lancen papas, dejenme decirles que ella no es mala y que no planeo ponerla en plan romántico con Sasuke. Esta historia es SASUSAKU, 100%. Muy pronto conoceran la personalidad de Yuriko y quizá no les caiga tan mal 😉

Gracias chicas por los reviews, en serio aprecio que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para darme su opinión del capítulo.

PD: Cree una cuenta ficker en wattpad, se llama **Dfiorellys **(mi otra cuenta en fanfiction en **Dfiorelly** 😄 ), y he subido algunos fics, pasen por ella quizá les interese alguno. Pronto subiré Hacia la luz, solo que todavía no hago las portadas xD

Sin más me despido y espero leer en los comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo.


	3. Una vida perdida

.

* * *

UNA VIDA PERDIDA

.

* * *

.

Yuriko continúa mirando la habitación, abstraída por cada objeto que la decora. Sus ojos van al armario, luego ven la cerámica del piso, para acabar con el color de la pared, un verde pastel. No le he respondido. No tengo ni la menor idea de que mentira inventarme o que decirle. Han pasado tantos años de su muerte que pretender normalidad, es imposible. Y aunque todo parecía fácil, no lo es. En el mundo humano, no existe la resurrección, los muertos no regresan a seguir su vida, ni pretenden que nada ha pasado.

Ella ha muerto para todos.

Entonces caigo recién en cuenta de algo.

La vida de Yuriko no volverá a ser la misma nunca. Ella no va a existir jamás. Su regreso conlleva que va a tener que volver a nacer para todos. Y renacer significa que Yuriko Haruno sigue muerta.

Yuriko debe saberlo después de todo. Ella se suicidó.

─ Sigo esperando una respuesta, Sasuke ─ comunica, mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules, aún siguen siendo tan hipnotizantes como los recuerdo. ─ Esta no es mi habitación. Tengo un montón de pendientes por realizar mañana en la universidad.

¿Qué?

Sus ojos me miran impacientes como si este fuera un día cualquiera y como si nada hubiera pasado.

No... no puede ser lo que mi mente está pensando.

Aunque...

Por su mirada desorientada y la forma en la que ha reaccionado, parece como algunos de los casos de amnesia con los que me he topado en el hospital luego de un trauma tan fuerte en la cabeza. Aunque eso es imposible ¿no? Yuriko no ha sufrido un accidente ni se ha golpeado la cabeza.

Ahora que lo recuerdo. Yuriko murió por sobredosis de fármacos, puede que su cerebro esté dañado por el mecanismo de acción de aquellas drogas en su cuerpo. Lo he visto, también con problemas de adicción. Muchachos que ni si quiera recuerdan quienes son. A finales, las medicinas también son drogas.

Respiro profundo, tendré que tener paciencia con ella. Después de todo, este debería ser el mejor día de mi vida, puesto que ya está conmigo. Aunque muy dentro de mi haya una duda que impido expulsar.

─ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ─ Pregunto, esperando una respuesta coherente a la forma de su muerte.

Yuriko se queda pensativa unos instantes, mirándome. Supongo que tratando de recordar.

─ Hikari, me pasó unos apuntes y tenía que analizarlos. Mañana tengo una importante exposición. ─ Comunica.

Hikari...

Aún la recuerdo. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que Yuriko hizo en la universidad. Una de las pocas que estuvo el día del sepelio. No supe nada más de ella desde ese día. Supongo que nunca le caí bien, cuando llegaba a la casa solo tenía miradas despectivas hacia mí.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ pregunta porque aún no le he respondido.

Entonces procedo a decirle la verdad. No hay opción. Claro omito que ha estado muerta y miento diciendo que cuando la encontré aún tenía pulso y quedó en coma. Sobre las razones de su suicidio, prefiero sacar la carta que aún conservo en mi habitación y dársela. Cuando la tiene en sus manos, la lee detenidamente y aprieta el papel con fuerza cuando llega al final. Espero que me lo diga, me dé una razón, pero sus manos tiemblan.

_Yo también necesito una explicación Yuriko_.

─ No puede ser...No pude haber hecho esto...─ dice, una lágrima amenaza por salir de su ojo izquierdo, pero trata de contenerla mordiéndose insistentemente el labio. Respira profundo para luego añadir─ ¿Qué año es? ─ Su mirada muestra una terrible preocupación.

Trato de acomodarme en la cama, rodeo su cuerpo y la estrecho en un abrazo que intento la reconforte cuando responda su pregunta. He esperado demasiado este momento y lo acompaño con el recuerdo de la sensación que me movió cuando hice el trato con Madara. La amaba. Mi corazón en este momento late tranquilo, no hay calidez, pero sí una inmensa alegría porque ha vuelto.

─ Dos mil diecinueve. ─ Susurro contra su cabello.

El cuerpo se Yuriko se tensa. Sus ojos azules me miran y las lágrimas aguantadas empiezan a desbordarse porque supongo ya no pueden retenerse más.

Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Nada volverá a ser como antes.

Su vida, está perdida.

...

Luego de darle un calmante, Yuriko se quedó dormida. Camino por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a mi oficina. En el trayecto, me encuentro con Naruto saliendo de banco de sangre. Para la cirugía de su abuelo hemos necesitado dos unidades de sangre puesto de que es una cirugía con una gran pérdida de sangre y el señor estaba un poco bajo de hemoglobina y aunque en este país, la donación es altruista, supongo que como muchos familiares quiere devolver una unidad para que otros pacientes también se beneficien. Siempre pasa, a veces las enfermeras hacen sus campañas de donación en las salas de espera de los familiares.

Naruto parece reconocerme y se acerca.

─ Hola, Sasuke ─ Saluda.

Le devuelvo el saludo.

─ ¿Has donado sangre? ─ Pregunto, aunque es obvio. Tiene el brazo flexionado, supongo haciendo presión donde ha estado la aguja.

Naruto me mira con una sonrisa.

─ No exactamente ─ Comunica, ─ Doné plaquetas.

Aféresis, como le llaman, es un tipo de donación más compleja puesto que solo se dona ciertos componentes sanguíneos y muchas veces es escasa, precisamente por el tiempo que demora la extracción: Una hora y media conectado a una aguja mientras la sangre sale y entra a tu cuerpo.

Naruto coge el brazo que ha donado con una sonrisa, parece feliz del noble gesto que ha hecho.

─ Estaba en sala de espera y una enfermera nos habló sobre lo importante de las donaciones de componentes de la sangre. En la universidad he donado sangre, pero no imaginaba que donar plaquetas era tan importante.

Es demasiado importante. Eso lo sé. Pacientes con problemas en la coagulación y que están en quimioterapias o con leucemia son los principales receptores de ese componente sanguíneo puesto que las plaquetas ayudan en la coagulación y la cicatrización de heridas.

─ Gracias por ayudar al hospital ─ Comunico, sintiéndome extraño.

Naruto sonríe.

─ Gracias a ti Sasuke por salvar a mi abuelo. ─ responde con la alegría que siempre ha parecido caracterizarlo─ Hoy como a las seis de la mañana lo pasaron a sala de recuperación y según me dijeron probablemente en la tarde pueda recibir visitas

Su abuelo definitivamente tiene un buen pronóstico. Como médico guiado por las estadísticas, creía que al menos estaría en UCI unos cuantos días más. Es lo normal luego de operaciones al corazón.

─ Eso es una muy buena señal. ─ Comunico─ Las secuelas de las que te hable probablemente serán inexistentes.

─ Es lo que esperamos Hinata y yo. ─ dice contento─ Yo sé que, así como mi abuelo, pronto Sakura va a reaccionar ─ Me da una palmada en el hombro tratando de darme consuelo.

Pero es todo lo contrario.

Es como una puñalada directo al corazón. La culpa empieza a recordarme lo que he hecho y aunque haya pensado en una salida, nada quita lo que le hice a ella.

Le digo a Naruto que tengo unos pendientes y que espero que su abuelo mejore.

Solo estoy escapando lo sé, pero en estos momentos solo quiero verla.

...

Avanzo, apresurado hasta la habitación de Sakura. No es hora de visitas, así solo médicos y enfermeras son los únicos que pueden entrar. En estos momentos solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Abro la puerta con cautela, como si temiera despertarla, claro algo ilógico, puesto de que ella solo es un cuerpo vacío. Un recipiente como lo fue Yuriko. Algo que juré nunca hacer, pero algo que no pude evitar. Al menos así, ella no está muerta.

Sakura parece dormida. Su piel sigue pálida y su temperatura es tibia, al tacto. Toco sus mejillas recordando lo suave de su piel. Sus labios antes rosados están tan diferentes. Sé que no debo hacerlo, que no la merezco, que me aproveché de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso fugaz. Sentir sus labios es lo que necesito para que toda la culpa no me siga atormentando.

No es el panorama que imaginé. Debería estar feliz con Yuriko porque ya está conmigo, pero muchas veces las cosas son como menos lo esperas. Y probablemente, seguirán siéndolo.

A mi mente vienen imágenes de cuando era niña. Los desórdenes que hacía con sus poderes descontrolados y también la veces que me daba besos en las mejillas haciéndome sonrojar. Cuando sonreía y la reconfortaba de su caótica vida familiar. Sakura siempre tuvo la sonrisa más linda que haya visto. Llena de ternura y dulzura.

Toco nuevamente sus mejillas y me siento culpable. De pronto la sensación de aquel tatuaje que marcó mi destino como el sirviente de Madara, empieza a picar y quemar. Es molesto, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace. Lo hizo la primera vez que hice el amor con Sakura y lo siguió haciendo algunas veces más cuando estábamos juntos.

De pronto, la puerta se abre. Al ver a la persona que ha abierto, me pregunto porqué está aquí. Obito, no ha pisado este hospital desde hace muchos años.

─ Hola, Obito─ Digo cuando lo tengo frente a mí.

Obito me mira. Una mirada fría imposible de descifrar. Parece desconocerme, pese a que él ha sido como un padre para mí.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste un trato con Madara, Sasuke?

Mierda.

* * *

N/A: Hola chicos(as) luego de meses sin actualizar, por fin retomo esta historia. Los que leyeron el comunicado saben las razones que he tenido en estos meses para no actualizar. Gracias a todos los comentarios porque me han ayudado bastante a enfrentar lo que pasa con más fuerza. Aun seguimos en la lucha y quizá en unos meses todo mejorará con mi madre.

Sobre el capítulo, pues Sasuke sigue siendo un idiota o como quieran llamarlo, pero pronto, muy pronto todas esas emociones que tiene lo llevaran a darse su cuenta de que es lo que quiere. Muy en el fondo lo sabe, quizá desde que fue su ángel 😉... lo que siente por Sakura es algo fuerte y poderoso. Sé que lo quieren ver sufrir y pronto empezará el calvario para el Uchiha xD

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Sin más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 💖


	4. Corazones ajenos

.

* * *

CORAZONES AJENOS

.

* * *

.

.

Los ojos decepcionados de Obito, siguen mirándome como desconociendo que soy yo la persona que está parada frente a él, el ángel al que apoyó desde que fue expulsado del cielo. Trato de sostenerle la mirada, aunque la sensación de culpabilidad me inunda. Es como si hubieran encontrado al asesino en la escena del crimen. Mi crimen, yace acostada en la habitación de la que aún no salgo.

Sé que mis pecados son horribles. Que nada que salga de mí, ahora es bueno.

─ Ni si quiera, eres capaz de mirarme ─ murmura, Obito.

Debo decirle la verdad, se lo debo. Sé que en todo este maldito mundo él sería el único que comprendería lo que hice.

Tras rodear la cama de Sakura y caminar unos pocos pasos, llego a estar muy cerca de Obito.

Entonces, empiezo a contarle titubeando, desde el momento en que me asignaron a Sakura, pasando por la fijación obsesiva de Obito en ella. Su magia y todos sus poderes un tanto desmedidos que desde pequeña desarrolló. Al final, habló de Yuriko, aunque Obito ya sabe de ella. Hablo también del trato y todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. No omito ni si quiera la razón por la que ella está así.

Obito me mira como un padre decepcionado de su hijo.

─ ¿Te acostaste con ella, ¿no? ─ Pregunta Obito.

No puedo negar algo que es evidente

─ Sí... Muchas veces.

Acepto, aunque sé perfectamente que Obito quiere llegar a un punto que no sé si seré capaz de responder.

─ Dime, Sasuke. ─ Obito, me mira con intensidad. ─ Tu sabías perfectamente que, si te acostabas una sola vez con ella, ella se volvería un cuerpo vacío. Por lo que me cuentas eso fue lo que pasó con Yuriko. Eso me hace entender que pensaste en una salida, ¿no?

Claro que lo hice. Ese fue el motivo por el que estuve con ella. Madara, no tiene ni la mínima idea de que Sakura es un recipiente ahora. Él piensa que está muerta desde el día del ritual.

Procedo a contarle parte de la solución que encontré. Tras analizarlo, el ceño fruncido de Obito, empieza a relajarse.

─ Te has metido en algo sin retorno, Sasuke. ─ Murmura, Obito ─ Creo que ni si quiera te has puesto a pensar en ti mismo. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y espero que la respondas con sinceridad.

Todo lo que le he dicho es real. Pero tengo la sospecha de a lo que se refiere y no sé ni si quiera que responderle.

─ Solo bastaba una vez para que Sakura se convirtiera en recipiente, pero seguiste estando con ella. ¿Porqué?

Trago grueso y un ligero temblor me recorre de pies a cabeza.

Por impulso, es lo primero que me dicta mi mente, pero en el fondo es algo que no puedo decir en voz alta. Me lo negaré tantas veces hasta que me lo crea yo mismo.

Se supone que amo a su hermana, pero... No pude ser un completo mentiroso, aunque a veces intentara jugar un papel con Sakura. Ella no merecía estar con alguien que no la quisiera, fue lo que pensé la primera vez que estuve con ella. Traté de actuar estar enamorado de ella, para no lastimarla, pero con el pasar del tiempo ya no supe fingir lo real de la mentira y fue ahí donde caí.

─ No lo sé─ Le respondo a Obito.

─ Claro que lo sabes. ─ La mirada inquisitiva de Obito, sigue sobre mí.  
─ ¿Amas a Yuriko?

─ Sí... ─ respondo no muy seguro de mis palabras.

─ ¿Y que sientes por Sakura?

Es algo imposible de descifrar.

─ Yo... la quiero─ respondo.

La quiero desde que era una niña y la cuidaba, desde que la observé tantas veces durmiendo con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro.

─ La amas, ─corrige Obito. ─ Tus ojos te delatan, Sasuke. Te observé cuando la besabas. No puedes simplemente ignorar esos impulsos.

Bajo la cabeza porque en el fondo lo sé, pero no puede ser. Después de todo, no pude simplemente enamorarme de la hermana pequeña de mi gran amor.

─ Sabes, Sasuke. ─ comienza, Obito ─Hay una frase que dice que, si amas a dos personas, debes quedarte con la segunda, porque si hubieras estado enamorado de la primera, no hubieras permitido que la otra ocupe tu corazón.

He escuchado esa frase, pero no puedo simplemente obviar que Yuriko ha sido el principal motivo y por quien hice lo que hice. Además, Sakura es su hermana. Debería alejarme, no merezco a ninguna de ellas.

─ Estoy confundido ─ respondo.

─ De igual forma, sé que eres un hombre bueno. Harás lo correcto. De todas formas, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ─finaliza.

Sin decir más, se despide de mí y sale de la habitación de Sakura. Yo hago lo mismo solo cinco minutos después de que Obito se ha ido. Tengo un montón de casos que estudiar y muchos pacientes por atender.

...

Termino mi turno luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo. No estoy cansado, pero siento una enorme carga pesada encima. Boto las llaves en la mesita de la sala y voy a darme una ducha con agua helada sin ni si quiera ir al cuarto de Yuriko a ver cómo sigue. El agua cae por mi cuerpo y quita el sucio exterior de mi cuerpo. Sin querer, se me viene a la mente la imagen de Sakura, con una hermosa sonrisa entrando en la ducha. Casi todo mi departamento es un recuerdo permanente de lo que hemos hecho.

La hice mía tantas veces...

Ni si quiera soy consciente en el momento en que momento me erecto. La imagen de Sakura parece infectar cada especio en mi mente. La deseo. Deseo volver a hacerla mía. Deseo que volvamos a estar juntos.

La erección es tan dolorosa que tengo el horrible impulso de hacer algo que nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacer, pero siento necesario por el dolor que provoca.

Mientras lo hago, imagino a Sakura, su sonrisa, la forma en cómo se entregaba a mí.

Cuando termino, toda la horrible sensación que cargué en el día se desvanece.

Salgo de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura. Mi celular empieza a sonar y contesto la llamada de inmediato, el emisor me informa que desea verme rápidamente, que tiene información de lo que le pedí.

Corto la llamada para luego poner el celular a cargar. La batería está en cinco por ciento.

Mientras me cambio. Tengo el impulso de buscar algo en mi teléfono. No la he borrado, pese a que tuve el deseo de hacerlo muchas veces.

La sonrisa de Sakura mientras yo la abraso, es tan real e inocente que me provoca una sensación cálida en el pecho. Recuerdo el día y recuerdo lo feliz que estaba ella cuando fuimos a aquel lugar. Parecían vacaciones para ambos. Unos días mágicos e inolvidables.

Dejo el celular en su lugar, porque el sonido de pisadas me recuerda que Yuriko está en el departamento, probablemente, ha despertado hace bastante tiempo.

Trato de acomodarme la ropa, para luego salir de la habitación.

Yuriko está sentada en uno de los sofás cuando salgo del cuarto. Sus ojos azules me miran profundamente mientras la saludo.

Ella me responde calmadamente, sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada.

─ ¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? ─ pregunta.

Creo que es hora de que le cuente a lo que me dedico. Claro, obviando que las alas negras ahora definen mi vida.

Le digo que primero cenaremos. Luego, le contaré todo lo que ha pasado desde que ella no estuvo. Yuriko asiente, aunque no del todo convencida. Está confundida y la entiendo. Ha despertado de un sueño prácticamente, para ella él tiempo se congeló mientras para todos siguió avanzando.

Coloco los platos y saco un poco de comida del refrigerador. Le dejé una porción de comida aparte para su almuerzo y al parecer la ha tomado. En la nota que le dejé así se lo hice saber para que la tomara luego de que el efecto del calmante se diluyera de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, empiezo a decirle lo que hice los últimos años y que cubro un extenso turno en el hospital. Que tengo dos especializaciones y que la medicina me ha marcado demasiado la vida. Ella sonríe con nostalgia, porque a estas alturas ella también sería médico, es lo que me dice.

Terminamos la cena y la llevo a acostar. Ella obedece y se toma una pastilla para dormir.

Antes de salir escucho su voz llamándome.

─ Sasuke, quiero ver a Sakura. ─ murmura con la voz baja.

Cuando estoy por responderle, ya se ha quedado dormida.

...

Detesto los bares, pero esa ha sido mi opción desde que hablé con ella. Y desde que aceptó ayudarme. Sostiene una bebida en la mano cuando me ve. Sus ojos azules y cabello rubio son la atención en el bar. Varios tipos la miran con algo común en los humanos, lujuria.

Ella se levanta para saludarme mientras pide un trago para mí.

─ Pensé que ya no vendrías ─ Dice llevando el trago a sus labios.

Tomo asiento frente a ella.

─ Quiero salir de esto─ Respondo. ─ No sabes cómo me odio cada día en que la veo así.

─ Al menos pusimos un seguro con ella antes del ritual─ murmura. ─ La dejé en tus manos, Sasuke. Tu sabes lo importante que es Sakura para mí.

Para ella y para todos. Sakura es como la luz inalcanzable para mí.

Sin ese seguro, todo estaría perdido y Sakura solo sería un simple recipiente. Pero la salida está demasiado complicada, fue lo que me dijo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

─ ¿Qué has averiguado? ─ Pregunto porque para mala suerte aún no encontramos lo único que falta para que Sakura deje de ser un recipiente.

─ Lo he traído para que lo analicemos ─ Responde, sacando el enorme libro de un maletín.

La página remarcada que me enseña, me hace dar un respiro de esperanza. Parece que pronto ella volverá.

* * *

_**N/A: Hola chicas(os) **_

_**Aquí estoy nuevamente con la continuación de Hacia la luz. Escribir se ha vuelto un pasatiempo realmente reconfortante en los días donde todo parece ir cuesta abajo. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Lo aprecio muchisimo.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y me dejen sus teorías de como piensan que se seguirá desarrollando la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	5. Sin ti

_Sasuke, no entendía realmente cómo es que había aceptado suplir a un colega en dar el recorrido a los nuevos pasantes de medicina. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y ya empezaba a sentir muchos ojos acosadores de mujeres. Todas, él suponía, atraídas a algo tan superficial como su atractivo físico. _

_Y es que, desde que se había convertido en humano, lo sentía. Chicas atontadas por su aspecto. Superficiales, en todo el sentido de la palabra. _

_Las miraditas nada disimuladas ya lo estaban empezando a hostigar, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. El remitente era Óbito , saludándolo y preguntándole como un padre preocupado, como estaba. Era tan típico de Óbito preguntarle sobre su estado que a veces creía que Óbito pensaba que el tenía problemas psicológicos como cualquier humano. Él tomó un descanso para responder y le comunicó a los estudiantes que cada uno escogiera un paciente a analizar. En ese punto ya habían llegado a hospitalización. Un lugar donde en cada cuarto habían dos pacientes. _

_Mientras sostenía el teléfono, le comentó a Óbito , acerca de las miradas acosadoras que sentía sobre él. Que se sentía un tanto intimidado por la extraña situación que vivía casi a diario. Óbito , solo contestó con sarcasmo que así era el mundo humano. En ese mundo, se apreciaba más la perfección física que los sentimientos. Lo de afuera siempre prevalecería, sobre lo interior. Y el valor de una persona siempre estaría abocado a lo que el resto de gente piense de ti. _

_Dejó el teléfono a un lado cuando tras emitir una despedida de Óbito una alumna lo llamó. Era la delegada del grupo y como él, en su momento donde también había tenido esa responsabilidad, suponía tenía algo que decirle. _

_─El profesor Asuma, nos dijo que hoy nos entregarían copias de las historias clínicas de cada paciente que nos tocará atender.─ Comunicó la estudiante mirándolo con unos ojos azules curiosos y acomodándose el cabello en un afán de verse más linda. _

_Sasuke reconoció aquella acción como la de muchas de las enfermeras que trabajan con él y que había rechazado cuando osaron pretensiones que no estaría dispuesto a aceptar. _

_Observó a los estudiantes a su cargo para luego proceder a contarlos. _

_Eran un total de ocho estudiantes. Sasuke tenía las copias en las computadora de su oficina. Afortunadamente, una separata estaba encima del computador. _

_─ Espera, aquí. _

_Sasuke se encaminó a la oficina, mientras ella, aquella muchacha, miraba su andar. _

_Las copias las tenía apiladas encima de su escritorio. _

_Las tomó y volvió con los estudiantes quienes ya habían escogido a un paciente. Era el área de adolescentes de hospitalización, muchos de los pacientes estaba ahí por lesiones causadas por traumatismos o infecciones virales. _

_Sasuke, llamó a la muchacha quien obediente, se acercó a su lado para tomar las gruesas separadas que cargaba. Sasuke la miró sin saber lo que ocurriría. _

_Fue un roce superficial de manos, lo que hizo entender que aquella muchacha no era un ser humano normal. Desprendía la misma energía que Sakura y Yuriko . Era un ser mágico y probablemente, al tocarlo, lo había descubierto._

...

Intento dormir, pero el sueño parece alejarse cada vez más. Algo amenaza la poca cordura que me queda y es ella. No hay cansancio, pero la sensación de angustia sigue molestando. Ino y lo que dijo al finalizar nuestra conversación, está atormentándome, intermitentemente. Veo su imagen donde sea que poso los ojos. La maldita incertidumbre de que algo vaya a salir mal, solo agregan más tortura al tiempo que llevo esperando por ella.

No hice lo correcto, eso lo tengo muy claro. No pude detener a Madara, ni si quiera pude ganar un poco de tiempo. Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvimos el tiempo que necesitábamos para encontrarla. Con ella nada de esto hubiera pasado.

A Madara, no se le dice que no a nada. Lo confirmé el día en que vi como destruyó el cuerpo de otro recipiente. No le importó el trato que había tenido con aquel Ángel. Ni si quiera que había traído unas fotografías de los libros prohibidos de la familia Hyuga. Se había arriesgado demasiado y eso Madara no lo tomó en cuenta. Había traicionado a su familia y tampoco fue algo que a Madara le importara. El quería lo físico, nunca le bastaba nada. Las alas rotas que tenía, solo le hacían ansiar tener el poder supremo que la magia podía otorgar.

Miro la ventana de mi habitación, buscando pensar en otra cosa. La luz pasa escasa a través de las cortinas, señalando un día que acabó. Me devuelvo incómodo por la luz. Luz artificial para que los seres humanos no teman a la noche, ni a la oscuridad.

Mientras dejo de darle vueltas a lo que haré, Sakura aparece otra vez en mi mente. Parece un sueño donde la veo. Está cubierta por una luz blanca, como los ángeles en el cielo que yo veía mientras era uno de ellos. Me dice que la siga y lo hago. No soy consciente de lo que hago, solo sé que no puedo dejar de seguirla. Su risa melodiosa es lo que necesito escuchar para poder estar tranquilo. Con su presencia, solo ella es capaz de marcarme el camino hacia la luz.  
...

Veo un mensaje de Ino colado en mi celular, luego de salir de la ducha. Un texto simple, sencillo y demasiado valioso en este momento.

Sigue investigando, es lo que deduzco y su amistad con aquella ángel, es muy ventajosa en este momento. Tiene más información de lo que buscando hasta en el fin del mundo yo podría encontrar. Aquellos libros que custodia la familia Hyuga tienen tanta historia como la humanidad misma.

Respondo con calma. Tratando de procesar el texto. Es algo arriesgado, lo supe desde que intenté interpretarlo, ayer. El idioma es demasiado antiguo y casi una lengua muerta para los humanos y el mundo celestial. Recibí un poco de instrucción cuando aún era ángel, pero me faltaba aprender más. Solo Los ángeles de rango superior, no tienen problemas en interpretar aquel idioma. Y aunque sea peor que un dolor de tripas, aceptarlo. Solo Itachi, puede interpretar el texto mejor que lo que ya hemos develado, fue lo que me dijo Ino, ayer. Y es la razón por la que la mandé a investigar en la casa de Hinata otra solución. No habría nada peor en el mundo que recibir la ayuda del traidor de Itachi.

Saco una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta azul, con unos jeans clásicos negros y procedo a vestirme. Lo hago rápido porque tengo prisa en salir, siempre me he sentido asfixiado en este departamento lleno de soledad.

Cuando termino de calzarme los zapatos, volteo a ver mi apariencia en el espejo y no encuentro nada fuera de lo común en alguien de mi origen. Nunca entenderé realmente a los humanos. Mis rasgos son simples, como los de cualquier otro ser de esta especie. Pero fueron estos mismos rasgos los que atrajeron a Ino y los que poco a poco encendieran una amistad de la que no me arrepiento. Si no fuera por ella, no habría ni una sola posibilidad de que Madara no las destruyera a ambas y yo no podría vivir con ello.

Madara, solo es sinónimo de ambición.

Dejo de ver la imagen en el espejo. Sakura se sintió atraída por mí. Desde el principio, lo pude notar. Ella no me recuerda y no sé si algún día lo haga. Itachi, borró todos sus recuerdos míos y usó algo tan poderoso que nunca se podrá revertir. No al menos, de una forma común.

Mi cabeza es un enredo total.

─ Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar?─ La voz de Yuriko se hace presente, acompañada del sonido de la puerta al ser tocada.

Procedo a abrir mi puerta, pese a que no tiene seguro y para la persona de allá afuera no sería problema entrar. Pero, ella nunca ha sido de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando vivíamos juntos. Yo siempre tuve, al igual que ella, respetar su espacio. Dormíamos en cuartos separados, tan lejos y cerca otra vez. Aquellos solo son nostalgia lejana en mi memoria.

Encuentro a Yuriko vestida para salir. Parece haber usado un poco de la ropa que alguna vez compré para Sakura. Sus curvas bastante pronunciadas son lo que más llamaría la atención a cualquier humano en aquel vestido blanco entallado, acompañado de aquellas sandalias beige y blazer color vino.

Procede a saludarme, con el tono infantil de voz que siempre ha usado. Aquello solo me hace recordar que el tiempo solo avanzó para los demás. Yuriko sigue siendo una chica de diecisiete años.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ Pregunto.

Yuriko empieza a jugar con los rizos de su cabello.

─ Sobre lo que te dije, ayer...─Murmura con la voz baja. ─ A mi mente viene el recuerdo de lo que susurró antes de que se quedara dormida.─Ya estoy lista y no importa si no puedo acercarme a ella, solo quisiera ver a Sakura. Con tantos años, ya debe ser todo una mujer.

La voz de Yuriko suena débil, con nostalgia sobre lo que pasó y determinada a que no se irá de ahí hasta que no cumpla, la razón, por lo que vino. La conozco, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella me pidiera.

Me cuesta decirlo, pero aunque lo distorsione porque ella no puede hacer nada, tengo que decirle. Yuriko nunca sabrá lo que hice para que volviera.

─ Sakura, está en coma. ─ Respondo, con la seriedad que acostumbro a veces a dar mis diagnósticos. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a este tono profesional e indolente. Ni si quiera suavizo la expresión de como la miro para agregar ─ Soy el médico que sigue su caso.

La cara de desconcierto de Yuriko solo agrega una punzada de dolor a mi pecho. Sakura no merecía estar ahí, no merecía enamorarse de mí.

Los ojos de Yuriko se empañan en el dolor y la preocupación de cualquier hermana mayor. La ama, siempre lo ha hecho. Yuriko nunca dejó de amar a su hermana menor. En la nota que me dejó el día que se suicidó me la encargó. Para Yuriko , Sakura solo es alguien a quien debí proteger.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Pregunta, ha comenzado a temblar.

Procedo a explicarle, distorsionando la historia. Hablo sobre el accidente, los daños y secuelas que tuvo. Por último hablo sobre el día, el día en que la encontré inconsciente. La mentira con la que tapé la horrible verdad, también se la digo a ella. Ella siempre ha confiado demasiado en mí. Solo se resigna a escuchar cada mentira que sale de mi boca.

─ Llevame con ella ─ Murmura. Su voz suena a suplica. Me mira con tanta intensidad que soy incapaz de decirle que no.

Le digo que me siga y lo hace. Tomamos desayuno en la cafetería del hospital. Yuriko , observa con fascinación la imagen del hospital que me hace cuestionarme lo irónica que es la vida. Tanto amaba la medicina y ahora soy yo quien terminó el sueño de ella.

Terminamos el desayuno en un silencio que pocas veces nos ha caracterizado. Cuando ingresamos al pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Sakura, tomo un respiro. Nada es tan fácil como pensé.

...

La imagen de Sakura conectada a tantos aparatos causa una enorme impresión en el rostro de Yuriko . Ella estudió tan poco tiempo que no está acostumbrada a ver este tipo de casos y menos en alguien a quien ella ama. Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que Yuriko siempre ha amado a Sakura. Siempre cuidó de ella, muchas veces, sin importarle que su madre no quisiera ni que se acercase.

Conozco la historia de los padres de Yuriko y la madre de Sakura. La viví incluso de cerca. El padre de Sakura nunca dejó de pedirle perdón a la madre de Yuriko y ella de rechazarlo. Los errores humanos, muchas veces la pagaban los hijos. Ambas, nunca se llevaron bien, luego del desliz que provocó el nacimiento de Sakura. Para la mamá de Yuriko, Sakura, era el fruto de un engaño y no tenía que quererla, pese a que era su sobrina. Con el paso del tiempo, se volvió oscura y rencorosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. A tal punto que nunca dejó que Yuriko interactuara con su hermana. Es por ello que Sakura nunca supo de la existencia de Yuriko, ni de su tía.

Sé que Sakura ahora lo sabe. Lo vi en sus recuerdos. Sé que incluso fue a visitar la tumba vacía de Yuriko , que sus sueños truncados por la decisión de Yuriko de tener una hermana mayor se vinieron abajo cuando su padre le confesó la verdad. Por un momento mi mente barajó la posibilidad de hacerle olvidar todo, pero no pude. Muy en el fondo siempre supe que debía de decirle la verdad. Quizá y hasta hubiera comprendido lo que iba a hacer y al igual que Ino, quien se negó en un principio, me hubiera ayudado.

Yuriko , pregunta que fue lo que pasó y le doy la respuesta que le he dado a todos, menos a Ino. Que esto es una secuela. Secuela de un accidente que tuvo hace algún tiempo.

Callo cuando ella se acerca a Sakura, con la intensión de acariciarle el cabello. Lo hace tan delicadamente que una punzada de culpa se cierne en mi interior. Lo que sucede a continuación, me deja estupefacto, el cuerpo de Yuriko se desvanece, como si tocar a su hermana fuera una condena mortal.

Me acerco de inmediato a despertarla, alejándola de Sakura en un instante. Y llevándola en hombros, la desvió por un pasillo, para ponerla en una camilla. Mi celular suena es un mensaje de un número que no reconozco y tan raro que parece tener más dígitos que lo normal. Al abrirlo, inconscientemente mi celular cae al piso, rompiéndose de inmediato.

_Las hermanas, no se pueden juntar, nunca_.

Es lo que alcanzo a leer antes de que la pantalla se torne de color negro.

...

N/A:

Hola chicos, he vuelto para dejarles un poquito más de esta historia, tratando de develar un poco la madeja que he enredado con el pasar de los capítulos.

Sé vienen nuevos personajes, como nuevas amistades en la vida del emo que por ahora odian. La hermana de Sakura sigue siendo un mal necesario que pronto será más útil de lo que piensan.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me la hagan presente con un bello comentario.

Sayonara. 😘


	6. RECUERDO

.

* * *

.

RECUERDO

.

* * *

.

Ha pasado una hora desde que Yuriko está desmayada. Le he tomado los signos vitales y no hay nada fuera de lo común en términos médicos: Su respiración y saturación de oxigeno están en los valores normales, su presión es un poco baja, pero nada alarmante y su corazón late a un ritmo totalmente normal y tranquilo. Es como si su cuerpo hubiera querido tomar un descanso y dormir de un momento a otro, todo normal, pero obviamente, no es cierto. Hay algo fuera de lo común después de que tocó a Sakura. Algo que puede echar los planes abajo que he trazado. Mi mente maquina un montón de escenarios y páginas de libros completas llenas de conceptos en los cientos que he leído pasan por mi mente.

Pero no encuentro alguna explicación médica.

Vuelvo a observarla con mayor detenimiento. Su cabello largo y en ondas está desparramado en la almohada y sus labios están entreabiertos. Aún en esa posición se ve hermosa, pero… hay algo que parece disminuir lo bella y llena de vida que siempre se ha visto…

La blancura de su piel.

Yuriko tiene el rostro demasiado pálido para cómo estaba hoy en mañana. Es más, su aspecto parece enfermizo. Observo con atención su cuerpo, nuevamente. Su belleza, no se ha reducido con los años, debo decir, pero, aunque intente mentirme como lo hago siempre. Ya no siento nada especial por la belleza que ella posee.

Mientras la observo con detenimiento, sus ojos se abren y con dificultad, empieza a incorporarse. Trato de que se siente con cuidado y parece tratar de ayudar a incorporarse. Cuando está totalmente sentada, intentar enfocarme. Parece ida y sin fuerza.

─ ¿Qué me pasó? ─ pregunta.

─ Te desmayaste. ─ Respondo, tratando de que mi mente revele en términos médicos, lo que acaba de pasar, ¿qué puedo decirle? ¿Una secuela? Otra secuela más con la que tape otra mentira que agregar a mi lista. Si fuera aún un ángel estoy seguro que necesitaría muchas horas en el cuarto de purificación.

Decirle que es una secuela ayudará. Así como lo hizo con Sakura. Yuriko no tiene que saber cómo es que sigue viva.

Entonces, trato de convencerme que es la mejor opción que puede haber en estos momentos. Una mentira más, una menos. La verdad, ya no importa.

─ Pues estuviste muchos años en coma, ─ comienzo ─ el cuerpo tarda tiempo en reponerse del todo ─ miento.

A mi mente viene el texto que pude alcanzar a leer en mi teléfono y aquello me hace recordar que he dañado mi celular y tengo que inmediatamente comprar otro. No puedo quedarme sin teléfono, tengo algunas cosas programadas y el número de mis colegas.

Yuriko se queda mirándome y tras unos segundos en los que parece tratar de inhalar la mayor parte de aire en sus pulmones, asiente.

─ Eso explica porque siento el cuerpo sin nada de energía ─ responde.

La magia y la medicina son cosas que nunca tendrán nada que ver. Pero es bueno que ella también le busque una explicación médica.

─ Creo que es hora de que te haga un test de sangre ─ le comento.

Yuriko, asiente y salgo inmediatamente de su habitación. Tengo la sensación de que este día no terminará bien.

…

En diez minutos he salido y traído una aguja y par de tubos de muestra de sangre. He ordenado un hemograma completo y un recuento de minerales en sangre. Aunque esos exámenes están a nombre Sakura. No puedo dejar ni una huella que deje el nombre de Yuriko en el expediente, y cuando salgan, pediré una confirmación con exámenes reales del cuerpo de Sakura. Sé que no está bien lo que hice, pero un pecado más, no hace mucha diferencia.

Yuriko sigue en la misma posición en la que la dejé.

Me acerco a ella con los materiales dentro de los bolsillos de mi bata médica.

─ Descúbrete el brazo ─ le pido y ella me lo extiende. La vena de la flexura del brazo es gruesa y bordea por su delicada piel. Saco la liga de mi bolsillo y procedo a amarrársela tres centímetros arriba del codo. Inmediatamente, la vena salta aún más a la vista.

Yuriko mira a otro lado, parece evitar mirar la aguja. Aquello hace que una pequeña carcajada salga de mí. No me imaginé a Yuriko Haruno con un casi evidente miedo a un examen de sangre.

La miro un momento con una sonrisa contenida y ella se voltea a verme.

─ Saca la sangre de una vez ─ dice con un evidente titubeo en la voz y voltea otra vez el rostro. Una mezcla de incomodidad, miedo y enojo, aparecen en su delicada cara.

─ Es ilógico ─ digo haciendo alusión a un evidente temor a ser hincada, introduzco la pequeña aguja y coloco el primer tubo. Yuriko se voltea a verme con un notorio enfado.

─ Siempre odie las agujas. ─responde, molesta─ Aún recuerdo aquella vez que Hikari quiso practicar en mí, sacarme sangre arterial. Fue una experiencia dolorosa e incómoda, peor aún, porque ella pincho mal y me reventó la arteria.

No aguanto la carcajada que escapa de mi garganta.

Sacar sangre arterial es un proceso complejo y doloroso, mucho más que sacarlo de una vena, pero es algo que nos ayuda a los médicos a tener una exactitud en la medición de gases en sangre.

A mi mente viene, creo, el episodio de ese evento.

Puedo recordar aquella vez que vino a casa con el brazo hinchado y morado. En la punción se había formado una bolita que, con una crema antiinflamatoria y hielo, se borró en pocas horas.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y coloco el segundo tubo, el cual se llena al instante. Terminado, quito la liga del brazo y procedo a quitar la aguja. Coloco un algodón y esparadrapo.

─ Ya está ─ le digo a Yuriko mientras pliego su brazo para que rápido coagule y deje de sangrar. Ella voltea y noto la mirada de alivio en su rostro.

─ Por fin ─ susurra y me produce un poco de gracia.

─ Volveré dentro de un momento ─ le comunico, porque necesito ir a dejar la muestra en laboratorio. ─ No te muevas ─ ordeno.

Ella asiente.

Salgo de la habitación, cuando estoy casi por llegar a laboratorio, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro.

…

La jefa de laboratorio es una mujer que estuvo un tiempo colada por mí, pero rechacé con educación cuando intentó prácticamente ofrecérseme. Puedo observar el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras me dice que los exámenes demoraran en salir unas horas y yo le respondo que no hay problema, pero que lo tenga como prioridad porque son urgentes.

─ Existe un orden y lo sabes Dr. Uchiha. Todo en este hospital se maneja por orden de llegada y urgencia─ comenta con conocida antipatía en la voz.

Estoy por responderle cuando una voz conocida me hace voltear.

─ ¡Sasuke!

Con una sonrisa que nunca parece borrarse de su rostro, se encuentra Ino. Se acerca a saludarme mientras yo le digo a la jefa de laboratorio que ni bien estén los envíe a mi correo. Ella asiente con un notado ceño fruncido y yo me acerco a Ino mientras ella sigue caminando a mi dirección.

Ino se empina a darme un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, lo que me descoloca un poco. Siempre hemos guardado distancias. En el hospital nadie sabe que somos amigos. Principalmente porque la he cubierto muchas veces cuando estaba de pasante aquí.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ le pregunto. Sus pasantías, terminaron hace mucho. A no ser… bueno ella también tiene sus motivos de estar aquí, Sakura está aquí, pero si está por laboratorio es otra cosa. Algo muy personal de ella.

─ Tú sabes que de cada cierto tiempo vengo a que le hagan sus análisis.

Claro que lo sé. Creo que la última vez fue hace un año. Es demasiado meticulosa en sus citas. No permite que ninguna se le pierda. Dado el caso de él, tampoco puede permitirse nada.

─ ¿Y cómo está? ─ pregunto.

Ino me mira emocionada.

Solo escucha buenas noticias desde hace año y medio.

─ Bueno, acabamos de pasar consulta y sigue bien. Podría decirse que su trasplante ya es exitoso en todo el sentido de la palabra ─ responde.

Los consultorios en este hospital están muy cerca de laboratorio.

Me alegro tanto por ella. Su historia de amor y cómo conoció a Sai fue peculiar, si lo podríamos llamar así. De todos los humanos que he conocido con el pasar del tiempo, Ino y Sakura, son los seres más puros de corazón.

─ Yo sé que te alegras por mí ─ responde ─ Y sé que algún día también tendrás tu propia felicidad ─ sigue pese a que sabe que lo que soy y lo que hice condenarían a cualquier ser a los peores sufrimientos. Yo no merezco nada en este mundo.

Instintivamente miro al piso porque no puedo borrar las imágenes que hay en mi mente de lo que hice.

─ Sasuke. ─ me llama, pese a que probablemente tendré la expresión más patética del mundo en el rostro. La miro y entonces ella me coge de las mejillas haciendo que mis ojos vean la calidad de su mirada y sus ojos azules. ─ Tu mirada no puede engañarme… por eso te ayude… ¿Lo recuerdas? ─ la forma en como me habla me hace incomodarme, ella es capaz de leerme de la forma en que nadie lo ha hecho─ Ella pronto estará con nosotros ─ termina, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Abrazo que no puedo corresponder.

─ Es hora de que me valla, me está esperando ─ comenta, mientras desenrolla su calor de mi cuerpo. ─ Cualquier cosa te estaré enviando fotos de lo que encuentre.

Ino se aleja a la velocidad que sus inmensos tacones de plataforma le permiten.

Entonces vuelvo a la realidad.

Mi maldito teléfono, no sirve para nada.

Estoy por comentárselo, pero ella ya está muy lejos y no quiero quedar como un patético perseguidor.

…

Llevo a Yuriko a comer al mall más cercano del hospital y le comento que mi celular ha sufrido una estrepitosa caída en el trayecto. Ingresamos a un restaurante de comida china que sé que a ella le encanta, escogemos la mesa con la mejor vista mientras el mesero trae los pedidos y ella ordena. Entonces le cuento cómo fue que mi celular terminó con la pantalla rota, claro, todo siendo una tonta historia en la que alguien me llamo camino al laboratorio y tropecé en el pasillo, ella se ríe un buen rato hasta que me dice que debo inmediatamente arreglarlo o comprar otro. Yo evaluó ambas opciones y me voy del lado de comprar uno nuevo. Tengo una experiencia anterior de que el teléfono volvió a fallar poco tiempo después de llevarlo al técnico. Se lo comento mientras ella termina la comida china que ha pedido y me da la razón en optar por algo nuevo.

De nada sirve tratar de reparar algo que luego se va a volver a estropear.

Cuando terminamos, nuestra parada es la tienda de teléfonos de Apple, como mi anterior teléfono. Yuriko se queda mirando los teléfonos con demasiada curiosidad. Sé que es mucho el periodo de tiempo y seguro está acostumbrándose.

─ ¿Te gusta alguno? ─ le pregunto.

Ella entonces se voltea ligeramente avergonzada.

─ Aunque me gustara, no sé ni cómo usarlos ─ admite con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

─ Eso es fácil, te compraré un modelo similar al mío y en casa te enseñaré ─ le respondo.

Yuriko me mira con la mirada de un niño al que le van a comprar un juguete nuevo. Después todo, ella dista mucho de lo que su cuerpo aparente. A nivel mental, Yuriko es mucho más joven que Sakura.

Como me gusta mi antiguo celular – Y que me parece un poco tonto gastar en el último que ha salido – le pido al vendedor que no tarda en aparecer que me un celular de gama media alta. El me muestra varios modelos y al final termino eligiendo el celular con la memoria de almacenamiento más grande. Pido dos y pago con una tarjeta.

Antes de pagar, le pido al vendedor que configure el celular y me lleva con un especialista, él que en poco tiempo configura mi numero antiguo e inicia mi celular, para luego configurar el celular de Yuriko con un número nuevo que saco a mi nombre.

Salimos de la tienda con los equipos. En mi caso en mi mano, descargando y configurando el WhatsApp y en caso de Yuriko en la caja donde ha sido comprado. Tendré que enseñarle pronto como se usa.

La siguiente parada, es la tienda de protectores.

Mientras escogemos los modelos, una funda totalmente negra en mi caso y una de unicornio en caso de Yuriko, le comento que tengo guardia a partir de las tres de la tarde, que la dejaré en casa y que pida pizza o cocine si desea, que hay dinero en la mesa de centro y mucha comida en el refrigerador.

Ella asiente con una mirada obediente.

…

Termino mi guardia pasada las tres de la mañana y llego a casa como si el día no hubiera parecido en nada largo. Trato de no hacer ruido mientras encajo la llave. Yuriko debe estar profundamente dormida y es algo que constato por el silencio absoluto que hay en el departamento.

Antes de echarme a dormir, reviso el resultado de sangre de Yuriko. Todo parece normal a no ser por un magnesio un poco debajo del normal. Algo que se puede corregir con una simple ampolla y una alimentación rica en frutas. Mañana se la pondré, pero obviamente eso no es todo, tendré que preguntarle a Ino, quien, por cierto, no me ha dicho nada en todo el día.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado, quizá mañana sea un largo día…

...

_Camino hacia lo que parece ser una habitación, totalmente vacía. Es grande, muy grande. Hay un balcón donde aparece la silueta de alguien que parece observar algo desde la altura en la que está._

_Mis pies se mueven solos y no tardo en estar muy cerca de aquella persona._

_Al acercarme veo la espalda de una mujer que parece observar el cielo nublado y un mar negro como la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Tiene cabello rosado perfecto y un pequeño cuerpo que me hace recordar a Sakura. Un hombre aparece detrás de ella mientras ella cuidadosamente saca lo que parece ser un celular. Parece que intenta sacarse una foto cuando el hombre enrolla sus brazos en su cintura y ella dispara el flash, luego, aquel mismo hombre saca de su bolsillo una navaja con la que termina con la vida de Sakura._

_Corro para detenerlo, pero no puedo. Soy yo. Yo he terminado con su vida._

Despierto sudado, con la peor sensación del mundo, cojo mi celular de la mesa de noche y reviso la hora. Ya son las seis y media de la mañana, tengo que darme una ducha rápida, entonces recuerdo la foto. Aquella foto que he guardado minuciosamente en un archivo comprimido y con clave en mi laptop.

Necesito verla.

Saco la laptop de mi armario y procedo a prenderla. Ha pasado varios días de que no la uso. Usualmente mi consultorio tiene una computadora propia y la laptop mayormente la uso para revisar información en casa. El programa de Windows inicia y cuando ya está totalmente prendida, voy a los archivos ocultos de mi disco duro. La carpeta es visible luego de un par de configuraciones, entonces procedo a colocar la clave y abrirla. Ha pasado un par de días desde que no veo aquella imagen, usualmente la veía cada día desde mi celular que ahora no sirve para nada.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día, lo feliz que fui. Y aquella sonrisa, como la más hermosa del mundo.

* * *

_¿Cómo va la cuarentena en sus países?_

_Yo aproveché para terminar este nuevo capítulo y maquinar cómo serán los siguientes. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última actualización y muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, aunque no lo crean._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me lo demuestren con un bello review._

_Y recuerden._

**#Yomequedoencasa.**

Saludos.


	7. Caminos a seguir

.

* * *

CAMINOS A SEGUIR

.

.

* * *

.

Ino me espera sentada en una mesa de un Starbucks cercano al hospital. Puedo distinguir su cabello rubio mientras ingreso al local. Parece totalmente distraída de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Tiene un libro sobre la mesa y aunque es extraño, tengo la sensación de que hoy será un buen día. Camino a paso lento a su lado. Cuando estoy a poca distancia, ella alza la mirada y me ve. Se levanta de su asiento y procede a darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo. El aroma de su perfume es tan delicado que produce una sensación agradable en mi nariz.

Procedo a saludarla y ella me pregunta cómo va el hospital.

Es domingo. Y hoy obviamente tengo el día libre. No operaciones, no consultas, estoy libre en todo el día, en lo que al hospital se refiere. Aunque eso no impide que haya ido antes de venir a ver a Sakura. No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin verla. La culpa y ese sentimiento cálido que siento cuando estoy con ella, son lo único bueno de mi maldita existencia.

─ Aparte de unas cuantas operaciones en la semana, todo rutinario, la verdad ─ comento. Una mesera viene a tomarnos los pedidos y ambos pedimos un cappuccino.

─ ¿Cómo está Yuriko? ─ pregunta.

Yuriko es un tema frecuente desde que nos volvimos amigos. Se lo confesé un día cuando entre tragos casi llegamos a algo más que la amistad que surgió de dos personas rotas en el mundo. Ella una bruja de una madre malvada y ausente y yo un demonio sin ningún problema en corromperme más de lo que ya estaba.

Procedo a contarle lo que ha pasado con ella y la extraña forma en que terminó desvaneciéndose el día en que la llevé a ver a Sakura.

─ Tú sabes muy bien el vínculo que las une ─ responde Ino con calma. ─ Una le dio la vida a la otra; además tu brillante plan de hacer que Sakura usara su cuerpo mientras permanecía deslindada de su cuerpo solo ha hecho que el vínculo se haga más fuerte.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir?

─ Sasuke, ─ me mira con intensidad como si lo que fuera a decirme cambiara todo lo que yo quiero que pase ─ Puede que incluso Yuriko tenga que dejar de existir para que Sakura vuelva a la vida.

Me quedo en silencio y recuerdo aquel libro. Lo sé. Siempre fue una posibilidad, pero que Ino lo esté prácticamente por confirmar, no ayuda en nada. Miro al piso. No quiero que ninguna de las dos se vaya. Quiero que ambas estén bien. Mis malditos errores sólo agregan una larga cola a la lista de lo que está mal en mi existencia.

─ Sé que lo sabes y tienes que estar preparado ─ me comunica. Luego su expresión cambia por una de esperanza ─ Pero puede que haya algo que nos ayude. O alguien.

─ Sabes que nadie puede ayudarnos en estos momentos ─ le comento. ─ Estamos solos.

─ Itachi, me ha buscado ─ responde y siento como me hierve la sangre.

¿De dónde Ino conoce a Itachi?

Luego recuerdo que la estúpida de Izumi trabaja en la universidad.

Ese maldito de seguro se le ha acercado. Y es que Itachi me sigue por todos lados. No entiende que no me interesa nada con él. Es culpa de él que esto haya pasado. Si hubiera sido si quiera un poco sincero en sus sentimientos sobre Yuriko nada hubiera ocurrido. No me hubiera importado ver la felicidad de Yuriko a su lado, con tal de que fuera feliz, pero no. Fue un maldito egoísta y ambicioso.

─ Sabes lo que opino de mi hermano ─ respondo con la bilis subiéndome por la garganta. ─ Lo odio, nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo.

Es culpa de él que Yuriko se haya suicidado. Todo está en la carta, el maldito la orilló a quitarse la vida, restregándole a Izumi como el amor de su vida, prácticamente en la cara, el día en que Yuriko se quitó la vida.

─ Él sabe que lo que hizo no estuvo bien ─ suelta Ino como argumento que para mí no es válido.

La irá me inunda tanto que siento como la piel me arde. Odio a mi hermano, tanto que, si es capaz de invadir mi espacio, no vacilaré en hacerle daño.

La mesera llega con los pedidos. Ino toma el suyo y le da un sorbo. La tensión que se lleva en esta conversación es asfixiante.

─ Ya tengo la traducción del libro. ─ comunica llevándose un poco del cappuccino a los labios. ─ Lo necesitamos. ─ Hace referencia al maldito de Itachi ─ Es un círculo del ying y yang lo que queremos lograr. Ustedes son perfectos. Son opuestos. Tu eres oscuridad y él es luz. Está dispuesto a ayudarnos. ─ Pese a que Ino es la persona más segura que he conocido en mi vida, su mirada me hace ver la desesperación que tiene porque Sakura vuelva con nosotros.

─ Supongo que ha pedido algo a cambio. ─ alego.

Ino vuelve a tomar otro trago de café. Yo ni he tocado el mío.

─ Lo único que pide es que le des una oportunidad a la maltrecha relación que tienen como hermanos ─ comunica.

─ No puedo. ─ respondo.

No puedo, ni quiero tener nada que ver con Itachi.

─ Sasuke ─ me llama. Sus ojos están cristalizados y parece a punto de llorar. ─ Es la única forma de Sakura vuelva con nosotros ─ Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y soy incapaz de evitar limpiársela. Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y veo como más lágrimas de Ino empiezan a brotar sin ningún control. Se le corre el maquillaje y con la voz quebrada añade: ─ Por favor...

Joder.

Sé que soy el más imbécil si trato de evitar por mi estúpido comportamiento y orgullo que Sakura vuelva con nosotros, pero odio a mi hermano. Lo odio con toda mi existencia.

El orgullo siempre parece ganar batalla cuando escucho su nombre. No quiero nada de él, pero lo necesito. Necesito por primera vez después de mucho tiempo su maldita presencia.

Y si la vida de Sakura depende de esto, tendré que aceptar su ayuda.

─ Está bien ─ respondo, mirando a otro lado. Ino gimotea, pero poco a poco se le ilumina el rostro. Se ve horrible con el maquillaje corrido, pero soy incapaz de decirle nada porque es mi culpa que este así.

Entonces procede a explicarme lo que haremos y cuando lo haremos.

Habla sobre una luna llena en menos de una semana y una gema especial que Itachi se ofreció a traérsela y la ayuda de la magia de Yuriko. Entonces procede a decirme que necesitamos a ella para el ritual. Otro dolor de cabeza que agregar a la lista. Aunque en el fondo sé que Yuriko haría lo que fuera por su hermana.

Empiezo mi cappuccino mientras ella habla y solo intervengo cuando es necesario. Después de todo, ella es la que más se ha roto la cabeza desde la noche del ritual. Para cuando termino, parece que el panorama ha mejorado.

Muy pronto, podré volver a ver la sonrisa de Sakura. Aunque signifique borrar primero el recuerdo de lo que le hice. Otro pecado más que sumar a mi lista.

...

Miro la foto en mi celular nuevamente. El recuerdo me viene movido con las memorias de aquel día. Fui feliz. Por un momento desde que me enamoré de su hermana, fui feliz. Estar al lado de Sakura me hizo tan feliz. Con el tiempo entendí que lo mejor en la vida es ser correspondido con los sentimientos y Sakura siempre me correspondió. Yuriko, en cambio, nunca correspondió los míos. Me quería, pero no me amaba. Siempre amó a mi hermano. Ni si quiera el que nos hayamos acostado significó mucho para ella como para mí en su momento.

No me amaba, podría distinguir deseo en su mirada, pero jamás amor.

Vuelvo a ver la foto y no puedo creer como la niña que alguna vez cuidé se volvió tan hermosa. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y era su "amigo" trataba de consolarme cuando andaba cabizbajo por mi amor no correspondido, dándome besitos en las mejillas. Era un poco vergonzoso, pero nunca pude apartarla o decirle que no lo hiciera. Me hacía sentir bien. Sakura siempre me hizo sentir feliz.

Cambio la foto en la que salimos juntos y busco entre otras que le tomé sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hay varias de ella, pero me detengo en la que le hice acostada mientras dormía después de que fui su primer hombre. Se ve hermosa con los cabellos revueltos y los labios entre abiertos. Solía observarla mucho cuando dormía. La sensación de tranquilidad que me transmitía era lo mejor en el mundo.

La imagen de ver su sonrisa me hace abrir su red social.

Tiene muchas fotos en Facebook, pero me detengo en una donde sonríe. Luce tan bella que su sonrisa me contagia. Pronto, estoy sonriendo también.

En su sonrisa encuentro la paz que necesito.

...

Camino por el largo pasillo que va a hospitalización. Es lunes y como siempre, lo primero que hago es ir a verla. Luce como siempre, pero sé que pronto saldrá de esta y que haremos como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque no me la merezco, ella volverá a mí. Por fin me sinceraré con ella y le diré lo que siento porque empiezo a aceptarlo. El recuerdo de la confesión de su amor viene acompañado de la egoísta sensación de que ella solo me pertenece a mí.

Toco su mano y luego delineo su rostro. Su piel es tibia, al tacto.

Delineo sus labios y la tentación de besarlos es más que la voz en mi cabeza que me dice que no debería. Que no merezco nada de ella.

Pero la tentación es mayor.

Me acerco a ella y la puerta se abre.

Cuando miro al frente puedo ver el rostro de rabia del idiota de su ex novio.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ pregunto con la rabia rechinándome los dientes. No es hora de visitas.

─ Pedí un permiso especial ─ responde.

Como odio a este sujeto. Me gustaría borrarle la memoria como lo hice cuando Sakura estaba en el cuerpo de Yuriko para seducirlo, pero es divertido que tenga en mente la vez en que nos encontró a Sakura y a mí a punto de hacer el amor en mi consultorio.

─ No te quiero aquí ─ le digo, pero el solo avanza.

─ No me importa. ─declara. ─ Tú eres el que no debería estar aquí. Después de todo, no está bien la relación médico-paciente.

Me hierve la sangre mientras el pelirrojo engreído se coloca al lado de Sakura. Mi Sakura.

─ Lo dirá el noviecito infiel ─ respondo mofándome de lo patético que se ve. ─ Mira que enrollarse con Karin y serle infiel a alguien como Sakura.

Karin es más fácil que la tabla del uno.

─ Tú no sabes nada de mi ─ responde.

─ Ni tú de mí ─ contraataco ─ Solo tienes lo que mereces. El corazón de Sakura es mío ─ canto, aunque es algo que he destruido yo mismo.

Sasori me mira con rabia.

─ No pienso darme por vencido ─ responde ─ Fuimos novios por años. Y eso es algo que tú nunca podrás borrar. ─ recita convenciéndose a sí mismo de su patético argumento.

─ Sakura es mía ─ le digo y veo el dolor en su mirada ─ Lo que hemos vivido es mucho más profundo que el tiempo que haya estado contigo.

Estoy por restregarle la escena que vio en mi consultorio, cuando la puerta se abre y una de las enfermeras, me llama.

─ Doctor Uchiha, necesito que revise unos pacientes de recuperación ─ comunica.

─ Regresaré en diez minutos, ─ le digo ─ Si sigues aquí, haré que no te dejen entrar nunca más.

El me mira con rabia y muchas ganas de decirme un montón de insultos supongo, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo con él. El tiempo es lo que a veces falta en la vida de un médico. Además, es un patético que va a perder contra mí.

...

Entro en el departamento y un olor delicioso me recibe. Cuando voy a la cocina encuentro a Yuriko animada preparando no sé qué receta. Parece abstraída viendo su celular en el cual parece haber un tutorial.

─ Buenas noches ─ saludo mientras me acerco a ella.

Ella automáticamente voltea a verme. Su sonrisa es cálida y sé que es hora de que le diga que la necesito, que ella es la posibilidad de que Sakura vuelva a la vida. Me devuelve el saludo y lo primero que hace como siempre es preguntarme como está Sakura.

─ Sigue igual ─ comento y su mirada cambia a la absoluta tristeza.

Apaga la cocina y empieza a servir la comida que ha estado preparando.

─ ¿No hay signo de mejoría? ─ pregunta mientras termina de servir y lleva los platos a la pequeña mesa que tengo en la cocina.

Niego automáticamente.

Ella va a la refrigeradora y saca un poco de limonada y a sirve en dos vasos. Trae cubiertos y me da uno.

─ Comamos ─ pide.

Me siento frente a ella en un silencio incómodo. La tristeza de su rostro, me hace recordar la horrible depresión que sufrió luego de que murió su madre. Y es que el cáncer es una de las peores cosas que le puede suceder a alguien. Yo incluso le ayudé en la etapa terminal de su enfermedad. No quisieron ya tratarla en un hospital y nos dieron un tratamiento paliativo para su casa. Yuriko era incapaz de ponerle morfina a su madre y cuando ella murió no fue capaz de verla. Se encerró en su habitación hasta que yo fui a avisarle para darle parte pronto a la policía sobre la muerte de su madre.

Entonces procedo a develarle la forma de que Sakura pueda volver.

─ Creo que el coma de Sakura es inusual ─ le comento, entonces procedo a hablarle de Ino ─ Tengo una amiga que es bruja.

─ Como yo...

Asiento.

─ ¿Me estás tratando de decir que lo de Sakura es algo que tiene que ver con su magia?

─ Es una posibilidad ─ miento.

─ ¿Qué te ha dicho tu amiga? ─ pregunta con curiosidad. Coge un poco de la limonada y procede a darle un trago.

─ Que te necesita ─ le respondo ─ Te necesita, a mí y Itachi. ─ Yuriko aún sostiene el vaso cuando se lo digo y al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano, tira el vaso al piso. El líquido se escurre y ella parece darse cuenta.

─ Lo siento ─ dice.

─ Imaginaría que reaccionarías así al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano. ─ comento. Ella se queda en silencio.

─ Tengo que limpiar este desastre ─ señala. Miro abajo y veo la cerámica llena de agua y cristales.

Luego empiezo a darle un bocado a la comida, notando un exagerado gusto a sal.

Esto no se puede comer, definitivamente.

─ Sabe horrible ─ le digo. Yuriko me mira con mala cara mientras va a traer una escoba, el recogedor y trapeador, para limpiar el desastre que hay.

No tarda mucho en tener todo increíblemente limpio.

─ Ya no me importa tu hermano ─ contesta sin mirarme a los ojos. ─ Sakura es lo único importante para mí, ─ responde como si se tratara de convencer a si misma ─. Sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

Asiento. Entonces le digo que pediré una pizza por delivery. Su intento de comida no es algo bueno para su salud.

* * *

N/A:

Hola :)

Aquí CherryFlower actualizando en tiempo record. #Soyunaperezosa okno.

Bueno, los que me siguen saben la locura que se volvió mi vida.

El año pasado a mi mami le detectaron leucemia y peleamos por ocho meses contra su enfermedad, lastimosamente hace un mes - exactamente-Dios decidió llevársela con él.

No sé si esto les llegue, pero he visto de cerca la muerte por neumonía, eso se llevó a mi mamá. No una por coronavirus, si no una gripe que sus defensas bajas hizo que empeore. Solo les puedo decir que se cuiden, cuiden a su familia. Cuidados intensivos es un área muy triste, porque ves la muerte a cada momento a la cara. Prácticamente te tienen monitoreando todo y tantas veces no es suficiente que terminas siendo una estadística más.

Ya dejando de lado, esto. Espero actualizar más seguido. Es una forma también de liberar la carga emocional que a veces tengo en la cabeza.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y votos, me hacen muy feliz :3.

Sobre el capitulo, pues...

Ya empezamos a tornar el punto en la historia en que Sakura despierta, lo cual probablemente sea en unos cuantos capítulos más adelante.

Pronto también ella narrará los capítulos.

Cof cof

Sasuke es un iluso si pretende o piensa que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Saluditos 3

#Yomequedoencasa


	8. Soluciones

.

.

.

* * *

.

SOLUCIONES

.

* * *

Nunca me ha gustado beber, pero no puedo evitar dirigirme a un asqueroso bar cerca de mi departamento. Odio la carga emocional que me pesa en la cabeza y la imagen de aquella joven de dieciséis años me invade una y otra vez. He visto la muerte tantas veces y de tantas maneras que no debería importarme, pero hubo algo en ella que me hizo recordar a Sakura. Y eso es lo que me tiene en total descontrol.

Hanna, ha sido mi paciente desde hace dos años. Llegó con insuficiencia cardiaca de emergencias al hospital e inmediatamente, luego de estabilizarla, derivaron el caso conmigo. Ha llevado un tratamiento con pastillas en todo este tiempo y ha esperado la operación que iba a suponer una mejora en su calidad de vida, pero ha pasado lo peor.

Hoy se supone iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, eso me comentaba cada vez que iba a consulta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no lo fue. No desde el momento en que su presión empezó a bajar y entro en shock, un maldito shock que no pudimos controlar. Tratamos de revivirla, pero no se pudo. Se fue.

Aun la imagen de mi escritura sobre el informe médico y el acta de defunción sigue pegada en mi mente. No pude salvarla. Ella tenía tantas ganas de vivir... Era demasiado joven y las estadísticas prácticamente se rieron en mi cara.

Quizá no soy el mejor médico que mis compañeros tratan de convencerme.

Era una operación como a la que Sakura se sometió cuando era niña y de la cual salió airosa.

Pero no pude hacer nada. Tenía el corazón de esa niña en mis manos cuando entro en shock.

Era saludable en el resto de sus órganos. No había alguna patología que ponía en riesgo su vida; además de sus problemas cardiacos.

Estaba bien. Se suponía que lo estaba y se suponía que lo estaría.

Pero... Eso no le importaba al pronóstico favorable que le había dado a su padre, días antes.

Murió de igual forma.

Y cuando le di la noticia a la familia, pude ver el dolor humano reflejado en sus rostros. Aquel mismo dolor que he visto en todo el camino en mi espejo retrovisor. Es la desesperanza de perder a alguien para siempre. De perderla a ella para siempre. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero olvidar lo mierda que a veces se pone mi existencia.

La asquerosa música suena escandalosa en mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasa si tampoco puedo salvarla a ella?

¿Seré capaz de perderla otra vez?

Como odio a Madara y su estúpida ambición. Debería de haber dejado en paz Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siguió obsesionado con ella. El recuerdo de que el idiota de Itachi no hizo un buen trabajo, me retuerce las tripas. Se supone que el señor perfecto debería de haberla cuidado mejor que yo, pero no. Solo le quitó su magia y la ligo a él de una forma que el día en que Sakura tuvo aquel accidente, su alma no solo terminó deslindándose de su cuerpo, también lo hizo de mi hermano.

Eso me lleva al pensamiento de que mañana lo tendré de frente y es el peor dolor de tripas que he tenido. Odio a Itachi. Odio la perfección que pretende tener.

Me acomodo en la barra del bar, mientras el barman, un tipo alto y de barba espesa me pasa la carta. Se queda mirándome largo rato como si pareciera que le sorprendiera a alguien como yo bebiendo.

Ojeo la carta, descartando bebidas con nombres horrorosos. No quiero ningún trago preparado, solo necesito una botella de whisky y tratar de emborracharme hasta perder la consciencia, aunque eso nunca lo he logrado como demonio. Lo máximo que puedo lograr al beber es sentir un ligero entumecimiento en el cuerpo. Lo único divertido de haber sido humano fueron aquellas veces en que con una botella pude escapar de los recuerdos que me atormentaban cuando encontré el cuerpo sin vida de Yuriko y lo que por consecuente siguió. Lo que vivirá en estos días la familia de Hanna. Sepelio, entierro, dolor.

Las imágenes vividas con Yuriko solo añaden caos a mi cabeza.

El día del entierro, Hikari y su padre, fueron un añadido que odié con toda mi alma.

Llegué a su casa con ganas de terminar todas las botellas de alcohol que encontrara. Y lo hice. Tuve una resaca que me duro varios días, pero pude escapar por un momento de la mierda existencia que me tocó tener.

El Barman me alcanza un vaso de Whisky y procedo a beber. Luego pido otro y pasado un tiempo, pierdo a cuenta de cuantos voy, aunque de igual forma todavía no siente ningún estado de embriaguez.

─ ¿Eres tú, Sasuke? ─ Una voz conocida aparece al lado mío.

Es una total molestia, pero no tardo en girar a la dirección de quien me haya llamado. Encuentro un cabello rubio revuelto y una sonrisa estúpida que solo me hacen querer largarme de aquí. Lo que me faltaba al venir a este asqueroso bar, era encontrar al imbécil noviecito de aquel ángel de nombre, Hinata. De igual forma permanezco en mi lugar, no deseo largarme sin al menos sentir un ligero entumecimiento en el cuerpo.

Naruto, me mira como si esperara que no lo ignore como tengo pretendido.

Por una educación que sé que debo mantener, le contesto:

─ Hola, Naruto.

Naruto sonríe con una cara tan ñoña y sincera que me dan ganas de vomitar.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ pregunta y se me hace la interrogante más estúpida del mundo. Estoy bebiendo es más que obvio.

Obviamente trato de guardar la compostura.

─ Vine por unas copas. ─ respondo y pido un trago más.

El Barman al ver la compañía, le pregunta a Naruto si desea tomar.

─ ¿Te puedo acompañar? ─ pregunta.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero él no parece captarlo, luego, el mesero le pregunta que va a pedir.

¿Qué se ha creído?

Pero soy incapaz de botarlo. Quizá por mi sobre actuada amabilidad que aprendí cuando era estudiante de medicina o porque si necesito un compañero de copas.

─ Dale lo mismo que a mí ─ respondo por él.

No sé que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo comportarme mal con nadie. Siempre guardo mi aspecto en ese sentido. Trato de portarme bien, aunque por dentro este insultando a alguien. Mis acciones de lo que pienso distan mucho, con el pasar de los años lo noté. Es una máscara que me ha ayudado mucho y que con el tiempo pude pulir. Además, una de las características de los médicos es la vocación de servicio y amabilidad.

El barman procede a servirle un vaso y rellenarme el mío otra vez.

Un silencio incomodo se instaura entre nosotros, luego de que él alza su vaso. No entiendo ni porque estoy en este lugar, con esta compañía.

Pido otra vez dos más, luego otra y sigo hasta que llegamos a la quinta ronda. Naruto devora los vasos uno tras otro, hasta que está notablemente ebrio con algo que a mí no me haría nada. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y mueve los brazos sin ninguna coordinación.

─ La vida es una mierda ¿No te parece? ─ pregunta con la lengua adormecida.

Se ve tan patético...

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ pregunto. El barman vuelve a rellenarle el vaso.

─ Te echarías a reír si te contara la vida mierda que llevo ─ responde.

No es el único que lleva una vida de mierda, sino, este bar no estaría llena de gente que cree que el alcohol es el mejor amigo para las penas.

─ Reír es de las pocas cosas que hago─ comento llevándome el trago a mis labios. Recién empiezo a sentir el efecto del alcohol. ─ Pero si sirve de algo, puedo escucharte.

Ni si quiera sé porque digo esto. No me imaginaba mi noche de tragos, solo, con compañía y menos de Naruto, un humano totalmente ordinario, al que solo conozco como amigo de Sakura.

Entonces empieza a contarme de una infancia llena de abusos. Llena de sitios de acogida desde que tiene uso de razón ya que sus padres murieron. Según lo que le dijeron a él por su corta edad, su padre era militar y fue a la guerra a pelear, donde en una emboscada murió y su madre poco después enfermó y también murió. Luego de eso pasó a manos del gobierno, donde fue de un lugar a otro, hasta la edad de seis años cuando una mujer lo adoptó, pero como la suerte siempre parecía ir en su contra, su madre – como la recuerda - poco tiempo después sufrió un accidente y también murió, entonces quedó a manos del papá de aquella mujer. Escucho en silencio, cada confesión, sin intervenir en ninguna.

Aquel hombre que operé no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo con Naruto.

─ Después de mi abuelo, Hinata es lo más importante de mi vida ─ habla de manera casi ininteligible, ─ pero como la vida solo sabe darme mierda, pronto también la perderé a ella.

En este momento, prefiero no intervenir. No quiero incomodar con preguntas que realmente no me interesan.

Se bebe otro trago y empieza a llorar.

Lo miro y siento algo de lástima. Luce deplorable, pero soy incapaz de decir alguna palabra de consuelo. Solo me quedo mirándolo y pensando que, como empiece a vomitar, estrellaré mi puño contra su rostro para que vuelva a la realidad.

─ Creo que ya deberías dejar de beber─ comento cuando el barman vuelve a servirle un vaso más y él lo devora sin darme una respuesta. Solo por cortesía, añado. ─ ¿Dónde vives?

Naruto parece darse cuenta de su estado y me da la dirección, la que afortunadamente solo está a unas siete cuadras; me ofrezco a llevarlo, sin saber el porqué.

Pago la cuenta de ambos y lo arrastro hasta afuera, donde lo pongo en el asiento de copiloto. Rodeo el carro y ruego porque no me lo vomite o sacará lo peor de mí, luego enciendo y recorro las siete cuadras hacia su casa. El trata de hacerme ubicarla, aunque parece que se va a dormir en cualquier momento. El alcohol en su sistema parece a cada momento, empeorar su estado de embriaguez.

Cuando llegamos, veo una casa de zona residencial bastante grande. Le digo que ya llegamos. El parece despertar y abre la puerta. Luego procede a bajar.

─ Gracias ─ susurra.

Yo trato de aparentar amabilidad y contesto:

─ De nada.

Trata de caminar unos pasos, pero veo como irónicamente cae como un saco de patatas. Su estado de embriaguez, solo delata que no sabe beber.

Bajo de inmediato para levantarlo y tratar de ayudarlo a parar, pasando su brazo por mi hombro, lo ayudo a caminar hasta la puerta donde le pido a Naruto que me dé su llave para abrir y el obedece. Abro con cuidado y prendo la luz.

Un sofá en la sala llama mi atención. Ahí lo dejaré y me largaré de una vez.

─ Tú y yo hemos perdido lo que más amamos ─ dice como si estuviera entre sueños y con la voz totalmente adormilada. Yo lo observo sin saber que contestar porque sus palabras son malditamente ciertas.

Muy en el fondo de mí tengo el temor de perderla. De haber cometido la peor estupidez del mundo y no haber maquinado el panorama en que ella moriría.

De igual forma, solo calma trasmite mi rostro.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─ pregunto.

─ Porque a Hinata va a casarse con otro─ hipa ─ Todo es tan raro. Hoy me mando al diablo mientras me restregaba un maldito anillo.

Trato de ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro y no refuto nada porque probablemente sé lo que ha pasado con aquella ángel y es que es algo muy obvio, para mí. Lo acomodo en el sofá y procedo a salir de la casa. Entre sueños, escucho decir a Naruto un "gracias" que es innecesario. No me importa, necesito volver al departamento.

Llego a mi departamento sin ningún atisbo de embriaguez, en vez de ello hay un sentimiento de preocupación. El sentimiento de que todo podría irse al diablo con Sakura, me persigue hasta que logro conciliar un sueño que nunca es lo largo que debería.

Veo a Hanna entre sueños, susurrándome algo que no soy capaz de descifrar.

...

Veo un mensaje de Ino colado en mi bandeja de entrada. Habla sobre la hora idónea en que deberemos hacer el ritual para devolver el alma al cuerpo de Sakura del lugar donde esté. La emoción de que hoy es el día, recorre mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que me hace olvidar que ayer por lo menos me tiré dos botellas de whisky. Si aún fuera humano ahorita estaría con una horrible resaca.

Camino hacia la ducha, con ganas de quitar el olor a alcohol de mi cuerpo, pero antes me quito la asquerosa ropa que use ayer que apesta a licor y me pongo una toalla en la cintura.

Dentro a la ducha con cuidado y abro la llave.

Sin pretender nada me viene a la mente imágenes. Todas de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos. Este pequeño espacio me trae demasiados recuerdos de ella. No hay ningún rincón de ese departamento donde la haya hecho mía y ahora que por fin reconozco lo que siento por ella, tengo la libertad de pensar en las escenas que hemos montado. El agua cae fría sobre mi cabeza y es un alivio que ayuda a evitar nuevamente aquella reacción en mi cuerpo, procedo a agregar un poco de shampooh.

Pronto termino de bañarme. Me coloco la toalla y un ligero escozor me recorre la parte baja de la espalda, aunque sé lo que es y es que esto jode cada vez que puede. Voy al espejo que tiene el baño y lo veo. Es el estúpido tatuaje que me hizo Madara, el tatuaje que me hace recordar la criatura que soy. Aquel que marcó mi destino y que solo ha traído más desgracias a mi existencia.

La estrella ahora está completa, así como el destino que acepté cuando fue marcada en mi piel.

Procedo a salir y acomodarme la ropa que usaré hoy. Es sábado, exactamente, mi último día de trabajo de la semana.

Justo cuando estoy colocándome los pantalones, la voz de Yuriko llama a mi puerta. Me los alzo y voy a abrirle la puerta.

Lleva aún el pijama puesto.

─ Ho-o-la ─ tartamudea y yo la miro con una ceja alzada, devolviéndole el saludo de inmediato. Se pone colorada de un momento a otro y no sé qué le pasa. ─ preparé el desayuno ─ comenta.

Sus ojos fijan vista en mi pecho y es la hora que recuerdo que tengo que ponerme una camisa.

─ Dame unos minutos hasta que termine de cambiarme ─le digo y luego cierro la puerta.

Termino de colocarme la camisa y luego procedo a peinar mi cabello con algo de gel. Nunca me gusta mirar mi aspecto, así que es lo único que puedo hacer. Cuando finalizo, tengo el cuidado de colocarme el perfume y un reloj que es mi fiel amigo contra el tiempo en mi contra que parece correr en el hospital más que en cualquier otro sitio.

Salgo de mi habitación.

Yuriko está sentada en el pequeño comedor que tengo en la cocina. Cruza las piernas y el sonrojo ha desaparecido totalmente de su rostro. Luce tranquila, aunque por la forma en que hace puño las manos, me hace pensar que no es así. Debo suponer que no es solo la carga emocional y la probabilidad con la que le he mentido que su hermana despertará- lo cual para ello solo es probable mientras para mi es una realidad - sino también está el hecho de que verá a mi hermano. Ella siempre lo ha amado e intentar no hablar sobre ello frente a mi es algo que la tiene así. No tiene con quien desahogar la carga emocional que de seguro lleva.

─ Itachi, no ha cambiado mucho ─ comento. Yuriko me mira, pero no puedo descifrar sus pensamientos. Solo puedo ver sus recuerdos, pero saber lo que piensa, no es algo que abarque los poderes que tengo.

El miedo en su mirada es lo único que puedo entender por mi tiempo de convivencia con los humanos.

─ Sigue con ella ¿no? ─ pregunta y asiento.

En el cielo no existe el matrimonio, pero sí el compromiso. Izumi es el compromiso de mi hermano, como supongo la ha presentado a mi familia. Ella es el alma gemela que necesitaba en su existencia como en el cielo tenemos definido. Es lo que él cree, aunque yo hace mucho dejé de creerlo. En el fondo sé que mi hermano es un estúpido que nunca tuvo la dignidad de aceptar sus sentimientos por Yuriko y terminó simplemente haciendo lo que debería ser correcto. Antes, nunca pude verlo de otra forma hasta que tuve clavada a Sakura en mis pensamientos a todas horas, hasta que Obito me hizo reflexionar.

─ ¿Cómo procederá lo de hoy? ─ pregunta, Yuriko.

Con calma, le repito lo que Ino ha conversado conmigo. Entonces empiezo a explicarle que todo se hará en la misma habitación de Sakura, la cual es un acceso casi restringido en el hospital y de la que ya me he encargado. Nadie a partir de las ocho de la noche va a transitar por ahí. Según lo que he conversado con Ino, ella irá a recoger a Yuriko, pero temprano para enseñarle a Yuriko el hechizo y a utilizar de manera más ordenada su magia. Aún puedo recordar que a Yuriko aquello nunca se le dio tan bien. Ojalá y Ino pueda mejorar lo que tiene. Itachi vendrá por su cuenta y haremos la ceremonia.

─ Tendrás que hacer todo lo que Ino te diga ─ comento a Yuriko y ella asiente.

─ Ojalá y podamos llevarnos bien ─ comenta. Yo no le llevo la contraria, pese a que sé que Ino nunca vio con buenos ojos a Yuriko. ─ Es bruja, ya tenemos algo en común.

─ Es una buena persona ─ es lo único que me limito a decir. Entonces cojo el vaso de batido de fresas con leche que ha hecho Yuriko y lo bebo, luego cojo un pan con huevo y lo muerdo.

Esta vez sí tengo que decirle que me ha gustado su desayuno simple.

─ Estuvo bien ─ la miro. Ella sonríe, pero su sonrisa no desprende aquella chispa alegre, como la de Sakura.

Se parecen tanto... Y a la vez son tan diferentes...

Y aunque físicamente Yuriko tiene un mejor físico que Sakura, está ultima siempre tendrá la sonrisa más bonita. Sakura siempre tendrá esa bondad e inocencia en la mirada de la que su hermana carece.

Mientras voy al hospital a empezar un agotador turno de doce horas pienso en ella.

Hoy, haré que esa sonrisa vuelva.

...

Recibo un mensaje de Ino mientras estudio los casos de los últimos pacientes que tuve en el día. Me dice que de favor observe el último estudio que le hicieron a su novio. Le contesto que espere. Esto no es muy ético, pero no es la primera vez que lo hago. Siempre que me lo pide, termino cediendo. Entiendo además su preocupación. Es un estudio usualmente demora unos días en salir y supongo del cual todavía verá resultados en una consulta en un par de días. Ino me da el número de historia clínica y procedo a buscarlo. Demora en cargar, pero ya está listo. Todos los valores aparecen en conteos normales, para satisfacción de ella y es lo que le digo en un mensaje de texto.

Ella me agradece y me dice que todo irá bien.

Hasta ahora este día parece ser un buen día.

Vuelvo a ver el computador y busco el botón para cerrar el gráfico de células.

Un mensaje emergente aparece mientras estoy cerrando la pestaña. Son resultados que han sido actualizados hace pocos segundos de unas pruebas genéticas que se han hecho de la prueba anterior de Sai. Los abro y encuentro algo que no pinta nada bien.

No me imagino el desconcierto de Ino cuando se lo diga. Cojo el teléfono e intento marcarle, pero no puedo. No puedo decirle esto por llamada. Es algo muy delicado que tendré que conversar con ella luego de que este día termine. Es lo que trato de convencerme.

Siento que esto es un presagio, en tanto, miro los resultados cargados en un PDF observando ese probable positivo. Quizá el día acabe más mal de lo que ya parece estar para Ino.

* * *

N/A:

Hola chicas

Hoy es el día 14 de la cuarentena en mi país que tiene un toque de queda incluido que ya empieza a serme molesto.

¿Cómo están ustedes?

Como ven, yo estoy tan inspirada que actualizo más seguido de lo que acostumbro . Ya tengo avanzado un capítulo más, pero no pienso soltarlo hasta no tener un par más ... muajajaja

Espero que este capítulo les guste y esperen que pronto empezará a narrar también Sakura.

Saludos y besitos.


	9. Volver

.

* * *

.

VOLVER

.

* * *

.

.

Miro a Sakura desde la puerta de su habitación. Tiene el cabello arreglado y reluciente pese al estado en el que se encuentra. Verla de esa forma es un recordatorio de que probablemente hoy su madre ha estado en horario de visitas con ella y eso me llega a cuestionar nuevamente a Mebuki. Desde que la conozco, hay algo en ella que no termina de encajarme.

Su forma de actuar es tan rara…

A veces pienso que ella esconde un montón de cosas. Me es imposible leer su mente y aquello es muy extraño porque mis poderes funcionan con todos y con ella no, aunque lo he intentado, no puedo encontrar nada en su mirada. Ni si quiera sé si la madre de Sakura sabe lo que soy y aparenta que no tiene ni idea. Todo es tan raro con esa mujer. Sé que le oculta a Sakura más cosas de las que debería porque obviamente la magia de Sakura es heredado de su linaje. Las Hayashi, son un clan de brujas que vienen practicando la magia por cientos de años.

Mebuki Hayashi, probablemente haya dejado de practicarla demasiado tiempo atrás. Muchas dejan de hacerlo porque en la actualidad, lo que se cree sobre la magia solo son gastadas hojas de cuentos fantásticos que se les lee a los niños en las noches. La magia es algo que técnicamente no existe, aunque aquello está totalmente alejado de la realidad. Existen muchos más clanes de los que tengo investigación.

Dejo de pensar en la madre de Sakura porque todo regresa a ella.

La magia hizo de ella un cuerpo vacío; la misma, la devolverá a la vida.

Me acerco a Sakura sin hacer ningún ruido. El pensamiento de que llevo contando las horas desde que empezó este día hace que mis ojos vayan a mi reloj, constato la hora y solo faltan cinco minutos para que den las once de la noche. Ino no tardará mucho en venir y el mensaje entrante en mi celular, me lo confirma.

**Ya estamos afuera.**

Está afuera y es todo lo que necesito para ir a ayudarla para que la dejen pasar, pero entonces entra un nuevo mensaje que dice que no importa, usará magia con el guardia de la entrada.

Como siempre cuando quiere conseguir algo…

Ino es muy buena borrando la memoria de la gente.

Claro, solo le funciona con humanos, porque conmigo, aunque lo ha intentado, no ha podido.

Pasado dos minutos, la encuentro tocando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Yuriko viene detrás de ella, con un vestido totalmente negro que no recuerdo que tuviera en el guardarropa que le compré hace un par de días y una mochila que se ve pesada y que supongo es de Ino.

Ino me saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Y Yuriko pretende hacer lo mismo cuando…

─ Tú te quedarás lo más lejos posible. ─ le ordena Ino, mientras le quita la mochila y saca un pomo lleno de lo que yo supongo es sal, la empieza a esparcir en un círculo alrededor de Sakura

Yuriko le hace en caso a todo, como si le temiera. Noto lo nerviosa que está y me causa un poco de gracia.

Creo que Ino ha amedrentado un poco a Yuriko. Y es que Ino puede ser la persona más dulce del mundo y de un momento cambiar a incluso ser muy, extremadamente, severa.

Y por la mirada que le dirige a Yuriko, noto que ha sacado esto segundo con ella.

Veo hacia la puerta y aunque se me suba la bilis, no aparece por ningún lado.

Entonces me atrevo a preguntar por el imbécil que se supondría también vendría.

─ ¿Dónde está Itachi? ─ pregunto.

Ino, sigue la dirección de mis ojos, hacia la puerta. Yuriko, por su lado, solo ve a Sakura, con tanta ternura que una punzada de culpa se asienta en mi estómago. Ella no soportaría saber que ella es la razón de que su hermana, se encuentre en ese estado.

─ No demorará en venir ─comenta, Ino.

─ Aquí estoy.

Como si necesitara que lo llamaran, la puerta se abre y aparece mi querido hermano en su forma humana. No tengo que ser muy observador para ver la mirada de sorpresa y emoción que tiene Yuriko. Las mejillas se le hacen rojas y el ambiente se torna pesado entre ella y mi hermano. Él no es indiferente a la presencia de Yuriko, lo puedo notar por la forma en la que la mira.

Él estúpido de mi hermano siempre ha correspondido a Yuriko, aunque intente ocultarlo con una armadura.

─ Hasta que por fin apareces ─ le digo a Itachi, haciendo que automáticamente rompa contacto visual con Yuriko, porque al parecer es ella en la única persona que se enfoca de la habitación.

Se ve tan patético.

─ Tenía que hacerlo ─ dice mi hermano ─ Por Sakura, ─ recalca, aunque de seguro es la culpa que siente al haber hecho las cosas mal también ─ ella no merece estar así ─ espero que no diga mucho y es lo que hace consecuentemente a la mirada de odio que le doy advirtiéndole que no diga nada delante de Yuriko, quien solo agacha la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

─ ¿La has traído? ─ pregunta Ino y mi hermano asiente.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una piedra cuya mitad es de color negro y la otra, blanco, en cuyo centro hay un hueco especial que esta noche usaremos. La piedra está atada en el centro de una cadena. Me parece conocida porque en algún lugar la he visto cuando aún era un ángel. Entonces, recuerdo lo que es y me sorprende demasiado que se haya arriesgado a traer un artefacto como este.

Las gemas de luz y oscuridad, son artefactos de difícil ubicación; además de prohibidas. Existen solo dos en el mundo y están custodiadas por ángeles del rango que ahora tiene mi hermano. Que haya traído una de ellas solo ha hecho que se juegue su puesto y existencia. Podría ser expulsado si no la devuelve antes de que se den cuenta.

La verdad es que las razones de Itachi al ayudarnos, son demasiado extrañas. Ojalá que no me salga con una sorpresa, más adelante.

Itachi pasa la piedra a Ino quien procede a colocarla alrededor del cuello de Sakura, como un collar. La piedra queda justo en medio de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Aquel corazón marchito que hoy volverá a latir.

Yuriko parece querer hablar, pero solo se limita a no dejar de mirar a mi hermano. El cuál sigue viéndola como un bobo. La verdad la escena de ambos como dos enamorados perdidos que ahora se reencuentran, me cae como un dolor de tripas. Lo detesto, pero no puedo hacer nada.

En estos momentos en que todo está tan quieto lo único que se me ocurre es recurrir a Ino.

─ ¿Qué crees que pasará luego?

Ino es capaz de leer en mi mirada a lo que me refiero.

¿Sakura recordará lo imbécil que fui con ella?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

─ Lo que sea que pase, solo será una expiación ─ murmura mirando a Yuriko.

Ella no refuta nada de lo que Ino dice, pese a que parece ansiosa por cuestionar sus palabras.

Yuriko, puede volver a ser un recipiente si esto sale mal. Eso es lo que trata de decirme, Ino. Itachi también lo nota.

Ino mira su reloj y dice.

─ Es hora. ─ mira a Itachi y Yuriko. ─ Tenemos que ponernos en las posiciones que ya hemos acordado ─ comunica y le hacemos caso. Ino se pone al costado derecho de Sakura junto conmigo y Yuriko queda con mi hermano el costado izquierdo de la cama de su hermana. Procede a apagar la luz.

Aun en la oscuridad puedo notar el sonrojo que se intensifica cuando se coloca al lado de mi hermano.

Ino, saca un enorme grimorio de la mochila que trajo Yuriko, para luego sacar una daga con la que recolectará un poco de sangre de cada uno de nosotros, para ponerla en el centro de la piedra. En esto consiste el ritual y ya me la ha explicado.

─ Dame tu mano ─ le pide a Yuriko y corta su dedo y lo acerca a la piedra extrayendo unas cuantas gotas.

Itachi no demora en extenderle su mano para hacer lo mismo. La sangre de mi hermano se mezcla con la de Yuriko y se convierten en un líquido rosado. Yo le extiendo mi mano a Ino y saca sangre de mi mano también y la mezcla, ahora el líquido se ha vuelto negro y por ultimo ella también pone su sangre en la piedra, lo cual vuelve al color sangre la mezcla.

─ ¿Lista? ─ le pregunta a Yuriko. Ella asiente.

Entonces mi hermano toca la parte blanca de la piedra y yo por consiguiente la negra. Como me explicó Ino que se haría.

Ellas empiezan a recitar un rezo que está escrito en el grimorio.

─ _Lux, tenebras, huc hac nocte. Obumbratio, ut ostendam in via, Sakura animam meam de tenebris lucem. Sakura Veni nobiscum hac nocte. Lux, tenebras. Sakuraem, excitare. Lux _─ cantan al unísono y veo como la sangre mezclada en el centro de la piedra brilla para luego oscurecerse y por ultimo volver a brillar.

Vuelven a repetir el canto.

Y veo como aquella sangre parece empezar a desparecer y consumirse en la piedra.

Un destello de luz aparece cuando toda la sangre ya se ha evaporado.

─ ¿Funcionó? ─ pregunta Yuriko, con una sonrisa.

Ino vuelve a prender la luz y vemos con más precisión el rostro Sakura mientras ella quita el collar y se lo da a Itachi. Las mejillas de Sakura, tienen un sonroso que no tenía hasta antes de esta noche.

Miro a Yuriko para devolverle la sonrisa, pero entonces veo como se descompensa y cae. Al mismo tiempo los ojos de Sakura empiezan a moverse. Parece que va a despertar.

No puede ver esto.

Todo pasa en cuestión de segundos.

─ ¡Lleva a Yuriko fuera! ─ le grito a mi hermano.

El me hace caso y la carga al instante. Lo miro unos segundos mientras levanta a Yuriko y la carga con tanta delicadeza. Ni si quiera trata de disimular el sonrojo que presenta su rostro.

─ Por favor, Ino ubícala en una cama ─ le pido ─ Ve que esté bien.

Ella me mira un poco molesta. Obviamente, preferiría quedarse a ver como despierta Sakura.

─ Solo haré lo que esté a mi alcance. ─ murmura.

Sakura empieza a abrir los ojos cuando ellos están ya afuera, lo cual es un alivio.

Yo seré al primero que vea.

Le tomo de la mano y veo como sus enormes ojos verdes me enfocan en su campo de visión. Estoy listo, borraré la última noche. Concentro mi vista en aquellos recuerdos, pero no los encuentro.

─ Sasuke… ─ murmura Sakura con la voz adormilada ─ Estoy soñando. No eres real.

Luego de esas palabras, cierra los ojos de nuevo y mi corazón se desespera, pero cuando llamo a Ino, ella me dice que aparte de que Yuriko está estable, es probable que Sakura no despierte hasta mañana. Su energía vital, tardará en recuperarse unas horas más. De igual forma, todo ha salido bien.

Aquellas palabras son lo que necesito para sentir tranquilidad

* * *

.

N/A: Ta dan...

Hola chicas veanme aqui actualizando en tiempo record nuevamente.

Milagros de cuarentena(?) okno

Por fin, por fin, Sakura aparece y empieza el calvario de Sasuke (?)

¿Que creen que va a pasar en el proximo capitulo?

Dejenme sus teorías, quiero leerlas :v

Lo que puedo decirles es que va a haber mucho mucho drama que ya empecé a escribir muajaja xd

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Ah ... y por cierto.. ¿Que tal les cae Itachi?

Cuidense, bellas, que aunque esto parezca ciencia ficcion, tiene para rato aún.

Besitos y no se olviden de comentar.

Sayonara :3


	10. Realidad

_**.**_

* * *

.

REALIDAD

.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

* * *

Una luz me llama.

Trato de alcanzarla y me doy cuenta que estoy en el agua. Aunque lo intente no puedo subir tan rápido porque nadar, no es algo que sepa del todo bien.

Siempre me ha apasionado poder algún día nadar. Desde pequeña, siempre quise ir al mar y perderme en el agua, sentirla lo más posible, pero aquello al igual que bailar en una pista de hielo, era algo que no podía permitirme por los problemas que tenía con mi corazón. Mamá siempre fue sobreprotectora conmigo y es algo que lo sentí estropeándome la vida por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegué a comprenderla. Ella todo lo hace por mi bien. Soy su única hija. Me ama tanto que le aterra perderme.

Una voz me llama y aunque tardo en reconocerla, lo hago.

¿mamá?

Está en la superficie, llamándome junto a la débil luz que se percibe desde la profundidad del agua.

Nado con más intensidad, debo alcanzarla.

Tengo que alcanzarla.

Nado aún con más fuerza. Estoy cerca, tan cerca. Y lo logro, pero todo cambia.

El paisaje y el agua se han ido. En cambio, veo a mamá sentada al lado mío y paredes blancas por todos lados.

¿Dónde estoy?

Miro al techo y luego siento el dolor de unos pinchazos en ambos brazos y veo una botella de suero colgado a mi lado. Hay dos vías conectadas a mi mano derecha. No me duelen, pero son demasiado molestas.

─ ¿Mamá? ─ la llamo. Ella luce tan feliz que me hace sonreír a mí también. ─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ pregunto.

Entonces un hombre alto y de porte elegante se acerca a mí y a mi madre. Tiene los ojos negros y un parecido enorme a algo que siempre dijeron que era una fantasía. El hombre me sonríe de manera tan natural, como si me conociera. Al ver la bata que lleva entonces me doy cuenta que es un médico.

Dr. Uchiha logro leer en su bata blanca.

─ Mi amor, ─ me llama mi madre ─ Estás en un hospital ─ murmura.

Veo el ambiente y me doy cuenta que mi madre no miente, pero... ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

Trato de sentarme y me duele horrores la espalda, pero lo logro.

Miro a ambos con una cara de total confusión. Entonces hago la pregunta.

─ ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mamá mira al Dr. Uchiha como si lo instara a hablar. Él parece confundido con mi pregunta.

─ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Busco en mis memorias y me veo yendo en el auto de Gaara a la universidad. Lo próximo que recuerdo es encontrarme con mi novio Sasori y su amigo y luego entrar a la clase de la profesora Amara. Lo que pasó después, confunde mi mente.

─ Creo que tomé el carro de Gaara y fui a devolvérselo ─ comento, entonces un terrible dolor de cabeza, hace que me la coja con fuerza. ─ ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ─ vuelvo a preguntar. Los miro a ambos que cruzan miradas y esto me da mala espina.

Pero hay algo, muy dentro de mí, sé que lo que sea que haya hecho que este aquí no es algo bueno. La cara de desconcierto que pone el médico me hace comprobarlo.

Procede a hablar.

─ Tuviste un accidente ─ empieza, luego narra al detalle y el mundo parece girar sobre mis pies. Sus palabras parecen ser la peor de las sentencias.

Choqué con un auto en una intersección mientras manejaba la moto de mi primo y me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza, aparte de fracturar alguno de mis huesos. He quedado en coma producto de una secuela de ese accidente. Estoy tan aterrada que la máquina que monitorea mi corazón empieza a emitir sonidos demasiado agudos. El doctor se acerca a mi lado, pero poco a poco la maquina deja de sonar. Veo un alivio en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué día es hoy? ─ le pregunto.

Él me mira con algo de ¿Lástima? Pero lo que escucho solo hace que las cosas empeoren, totalmente.

Mi accidente fue a comienzos de marzo, estamos en finales Julio. Han pasado cuatro meses de ese accidente.

Cuatro meses que he perdido de mi vida. Eso me explica calmadamente el médico. De seguro debe estar acostumbrado a lidiar con pacientes como yo.

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas desciendan por mis mejillas. Mamá me abraza, pero no evito reprimir los gemidos entrecortados que escapan de mí. No pude haber perdido tanto tiempo de mi vida, no pude hacerlo. Miro otra vez al médico. Inconscientemente, el nombre de aquellos recuerdos cuando era niña, cobran vida.

─ Sasuke... ─ susurro y él me mira tan sorprendido que noto más la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

─ ¿Me recuerdas? ─ pregunta, hay una ligera emoción en su voz.

Entonces procedo a disculparme. Todo es producto de mi imaginación. Sasuke no existe, nunca lo ha hecho.

Niego inmediatamente.

─ Perdone...

Miro a un lado avergonzada.

─ Hay más cosas ─ mi mamá dice contra mi cabello, pero entonces el médico, la interrumpe.

─ Sr. Hayashi, quiero hablar con usted afuera. ─ ordena el doctor.

Ella me mira y me dice contra mi cabello.

─ Gaara, pasará a verte. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas despertado, mi amor. ─ me comunica. Me da un beso en la frente.

Mamá solloza, pero no sé qué decir. Estoy confundida. Muy confundida.

Me suelta y sigue al médico quien antes de cerrar la puerta me dedica una intensa mirada que me hace sonrojar. Es muy guapo, hay que decirlo. Parece uno de esos modelos sacados de una revista de moda, pero alejo esos pensamientos al recordar que yo tengo novio. Uno que, por cierto, debería estar aquí también.

Miro la puerta y escucho los pasos de Gaara acercándose.

¿Dónde estará Sasori?

...

Gaara, es una buena compañía en estos momentos donde parece que no encajo en la realidad. Para ellos han pasado meses, mientras para mí todo es nuevo y aterrador. Los nervios se apoderan de mí en pensar como los demás han avanzado sin mí ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Cuántas cosas han cambiado? Aparte de claro la universidad de la que ya tengo el semestre deshecho. Mis perfectas notas, todo, se fue a la basura. Y eso es lo que más claro está en esta rara situación.

Los brazos de Gaara son tan cálidos que recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho. Él es como si fuera mi hermano. Solloza mientras me tiene apretujada contra su pecho, pero es reconfortante sentirlo de esta manera.

Me hace recordar cuando llegó a casa y se convirtió pronto en algo como mi hermano mayor.

─ Gaara ─ lo llamo. Él me mira con sus ojos verdes.

─ ¿Qué pasa Saku?

─ ¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo? ─ Gaara parece incomodo con esa pregunta. Respira hondo como si se preparara para el interrogatorio que obviamente haré.

─ No mucho ─ comenta ─ Solo lo de tu papá con tía Mebuki.

Mira a un lado como si se detuviera a contarme más cosas.

─ ¿Qué paso con ellos? ─ pregunto, aunque sé la respuesta.

Gaara coge mi mano derecha que sigue conectada a una incómoda vía.

Papá no está por ningún lado y aunque es algo a lo que con el pasar de los años me he acostumbrado, no puedo evitar que duela. Extraño a mi padre de cuando era niña. No sé cuándo empezó a cambiar y ser el hombre frio que es ahora.

Gaara procede a hablarme de divorcio, repartición de bienes y todo lo que tiene que ver con la separación de mis padres. Se veía venir desde hace mucho, pero que no esté aquí es algo que duele.

─ Está afuera ─ comenta al ver el rostro de tristeza que de seguro cargo.

Vuelvo mi rostro hacia él y susurra:

─ Tu padre, está afuera hablando con Sasuke y tu madre.

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ pregunto y entonces el baja la mirada como si hubiera metido la pata.

─ El doctor Uchiha ─ corrige y se le tiñen las mejillas.

Esto es tan extraño. Él es tan parecido y tiene el mismo nombre de aquel amigo imaginario que con un psicólogo me trataron hace tantos años. Debo estar alucinando, aquel joven nunca existió. El golpe en la cabeza y el accidente deben de haberme afectado demasiado. Mis ojos van hacia Gaara, a la tranquilidad que me produce a su sonrisa contagiosa y lo siempre feliz que me he sentido cuando está cerca de mí.

Me estrecha más entre sus brazos y entonces le pido algo que necesito. Sé que cuando él esté aquí, la ansiedad y la tristeza que está en mi cabeza, todo pasará. A su lado todo será mejor.

Como en susurro le digo que lo llame. Lo necesito tanto...

─ Dile a Sasori que venga.

.

* * *

**_**Sasuke**_**

* * *

.

─ ¿Es positivo? ─ pregunta Ino y bajo la mirada.

No es el mejor momento, pero tiene que saberlo. Y él necesita lo más pronto posible internarse para una nueva sesión de quimioterapia. No son buenas noticias, son el peor panorama después de casi dos años de favorable evolución.

El trasplante ha sido exitoso, pero siempre la recaída ha sido una constante en esta enfermedad. Es un porcentaje pequeño, pero que existe de que la enfermedad vuelva y la leucemia es una enfermedad traicionera. Pese a no tener blastos leucémicos en la medula, el porcentaje relativamente "normal" en la médula de blastos ha dado positivo a una mutación que en cualquier momento se va a salir de control.

─ Tienes que traerlo ─ le digo. ─ Hablaré con algunos médicos, pero Sai tiene que lo más pronto posible ingresar al hospital. ─ Ella afirma ─ Probablemente, le harán una reinducción para matar lo que esté formándose en la medula.

En las reinducciones usualmente se dan altas dosis de quimioterapias que dejan el cuerpo deshecho. El cáncer a la sangre es agresivo en sus etapas agudas y de la misma manera lo es el tratamiento. Sai puede morir semanas posteriores a las dosis de quimioterapias que reciba.

Son muy malas noticias dado que él técnicamente ahora lleva una vida normal.

Ino, empieza a llorar y no puedo hacer mucho más que estrecharla en mis brazos en un afán de consuelo, algo que nunca se me ha dado del todo bien. Ella sabía lo que podía pasar. Cuando conoció a Sai, él era paciente y estaba en proceso de consolidación de quimioterapias, para un trasplante de médula que milagrosamente salió bien. Siento pena por ella, porque es de las pocas personas que merece ser feliz.

─ No puede ser ─ gime contra mi pecho ─ Yo creí que ya habíamos superado esto ─ me mira a los ojos y pongo mi mentón sobre su cabeza, estrechando más su diminuto cuerpo ─ No puedo perderlo, Sasuke.

Pero no puedo darle esperanzas, no con esa mutación. Si no se borra, el pronóstico de vida de Sai es demasiado malo. Puede que incluso le quede unas cuantas semanas sin tratamiento. Su cuerpo ya ha sido tocado por quimioterapias pre trasplante y eso ha disminuido ya su calidad de vida.

El dolor que siente Ino me hace sentir impotencia. Cuando se trata de vías médicas, existen límites. No podemos hacer mucho si sobrepasamos aquellos límites. Y para el cáncer de este escenario, no hay muchas alternativas. Ensayos clínicos si la quimioterapia de reinducción no funciona. Lo peor es que aquella no es mi área y no puedo ayudarla más que con recomendación de algún colega.

Sé que esto es horrible, que ella no merece pasar por esta situación otra vez, pero la vida del mundo es así: Impredecible. Sé que ella es feliz por Sakura, pero aquella felicidad ahora está empañada por el desconcierto de saber que puede llegar a perder a la persona que más ama en el mundo y la entiendo.

Yo no sería capaz de perder a Sakura otra vez, pero siento que sucederá.

Todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante... Como dijo Ino...

Es una expiación.

...

Sé que mentir está mal, pero todo lo que ha salido de mi boca han sido puro mentiras disfrazadas. Le mentí a los padres de Sakura, a su primo y a todos los que he podido para tapar lo que hice. Y ahora, lo que me perturba la mente es pensar que no he encontrado recuerdos míos en la cabeza de Sakura. Es raro porque mis poderes nunca han fallado, pero no puedo evitar el pensar que quizá me merezco esto. Que ella no se acuerde mí, es algo sano para su vida en adelante.

Lo que le hice no tiene perdón. Lo sé, pero no tuve opción.

Veo la historia clínica de Sakura y anoto unas cuantas cosas que no son ciertas. Es muy obvio que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó el día del accidente. En sus memorias no existo, no recuerda nada. Y lo peor es que no sé por dónde empezar a decirle que ella ya ha despertado, que no soy solo el medico que lleva su caso, que... que ...

Soy la basura que la mató.

Cierro la historia clínica y doy un sonoro puño contra el escritorio de vidrio, desearía sentir dolor en los nudillos, pero no sucede. Algo como esto no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Me paro y camino de lado a lado. Esto es una reverenda mierda.

Sería mejor que yo ya no exista para ella, aunque me niegue a aceptarlo. Simplemente no puedo hacer menos lo que hice. Fue un vil chantaje y lo tuve claro, pero también fue la negación de mis sentimientos lo que ha provocado esto. Si yo hubiera aceptado y le hubiera dicho que la quería quizá todo hubiera cambiado. O quizá no, Madara siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y aunque ahora no puede hacerle daño por la barrera, si la llega a encontrar, el cuerpo de Sakura, simplemente se convertirá en la batería de su ansia de poder.

Siento que mi consultorio me asfixia. Y que los pensamientos y recuerdos giran alrededor mío.

Cojo el expediente de Sakura en mis manos.

Es hora, desde la mañana no he ido a verla y ya son más de las cuatro de la tarde. Tengo que verla, necesito hacerlo.

Me encamino hacia la puerta y la abro despacio.

La habitación de Sakura no está lejos de mi consultorio. Miro la hora y el reloj del celular me muestra las cuatro y media. En la pantalla de desbloqueo también figura mensajes de Yuriko, preguntando como sigue Sakura. Ella se preocupa más en su hermana menor que en sí misma.

He conversado con ella en la mañana y fui al departamento temprano para cambiarme de ropa y volver al hospital. Está técnicamente bien, aunque demasiado extraña. Y aunque intenté ver sus memorias, no hay nada. Nunca he podido leer a Yuriko tan bien. Debo suponer que la presencia de mi hermano ha hecho cambiar su actitud. Es dado por hecho que ella aun siente algo por él.

─ ¡Sasuke! ─ me llama una voz a mi espalda. Doy vuelta y encuentro la imagen de Naruto viniendo hacia mí.

Está vestido totalmente de blanco, incluyendo las zapatillas. En sus manos trae un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y globos de colores.

─ Buena tardes, Naruto ─ lo miro y no puedo evitar ver la tarjeta de las flores. En ellas está escrito con perfecta letra el nombre Sakura Haruno.

Aunque sé que probablemente Naruto está acostumbrado de dar este tipo de detalles. La punzada de celos se instaura en mi cuerpo como un fósforo en llamas.

─ Buenas tardes, Sasuke. ─ me mira y me sonríe con tanta naturalidad que aquello me hace recordar que quizá crea que algo ha cambiado en nosotros, después de lo del otro día. Solo pensarlo me hace endurecer la mirada.

─ Debo suponer que vienes a ver a Sakura ─ comunico. Él asiente.

Entonces procedo a explicarle su estado y que probablemente no le recuerde.

─ ¿No recuerda nada después del accidente? ─ pregunta.

Asiento.

─ Parece que tiene una pérdida parcial de memoria ─ le digo. ─ Por ahora he hablado con el psicólogo del hospital y me ha recomendado no decirle nada, para no preocuparla más de lo que ya está. Podría incluso tener una crisis nerviosa.

Naruto parece captar lo que pasa y responde:

─ Creo que será mejor que no me acerque, Sasuke y lo siento. ─ Me da una palmada en el hombro. ─ Sé que te debes sentir muy mal, si ella no te recuerda.

Me quedo estático.

Ha dado justo en el clavo y soy incapaz de responderle.

─ De igual forma, no la has perdido, como yo. Cuando ella recupere su memoria ambos serán felices, en cambio lo mío con Hinata nunca va a mejorar. ─ mira hacia al piso y me hace sentir incómodo.

Si solo supiera que, si Sakura recupera la memoria, todo esto se va a ir a la mierda. Se va a dar cuenta de lo que soy y probablemente me apartará de su vida para siempre.

─ Yo creo que no debes perder la esperanza ─ no sé porque esas palabras salen de mí. Naruto reacciona cuando le devuelvo el golpe en el hombro. ─ Para todo siempre hay un porque ─ Me refiero a Hinata. ─ Deberías averiguarlo. ─ le sugiero.

Naruto parece volver a ser la persona que era hasta hace poco tiempo y me muestra una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ni si quiera sé porque trato de consolar a un pobre tonto que no se da cuenta de aquel ángel probablemente esté presionada por su familia. Después de todo, los romances entre humanos y ángeles son prohibidos, no importa que en la familia Hyuga sean mitad humanos.

─ Gracias me dice ─ luego mira a las flores ─ Creo que pasaré por quimioterapia y se las regalaré a cualquier chica que vea. Adiós, Sasuke y nuevamente, gracias.

─ De nada.

Me sorprende el gran corazón que tiene Naruto. Ojalá yo fuera así. Niego inmediatamente, no me interesa ser así. Yo no soy bueno.

...

Me detengo antes de entrar a la habitación de Sakura. Camino de un lado al otro, pero demoro por lo menos tres minutos entre ida y venida, pero al final, tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerle unos chequeos y enfrentar la realidad que me depara. El dolor que siento de saber que ella ha olvidado todo lo que vivimos viene mezclado con los recuerdos de aquella noche. Creo que le provoque tanto daño que es preferible que el dolor sea solo mío y ella sea una ignorante feliz de lo que ha pasado.

Giro la cerradura de la habitación y encuentro mi dolorosa realidad.

Sentada en su cama Sakura no está sola, Sasori está con ella tomando su mano, al alzar la vista, el peor de mis escenarios se hace realidad. Aquel idiota se ha aprovechado totalmente de esta situación. Me destroza la forma en la que la besa y ella le corresponde.

Lo esperaba, pero el dolor no es nada comparado a lo que suponía iba a ser.

El karma se está riendo en mi cara.

* * *

N/A:

Hola chicas

¿Se lo esperaban?

Pues como lo dije antes, se viene el calvario del Uchiha y de la peor manera, porque ella no lo recuerda y creo que ese es un mejor karma que ella le restriegue en la cara lo que le hizo - Lo que no está del todo descartado - mas adelante muajajaja

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos

Y espero que esten bien.


	11. Comienzo

**.**

* * *

**COMIENZO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura**

**.**

* * *

.

Siento los labios de Sasori y su movimiento sobre los míos. Me besa de manera tan tierna que es imposible no pensar en que es el mejor chico que la vida me pudo poner en frente. Succiono su labio inferior y luego vuelvo a besarlo. El tiempo parece no haber pasado para los dos, parece más fuerte incluso. Las lágrimas que siento mientras me besa son suficiente motivo para saber lo feliz que está. Yo también lo estoy. Lo amo tanto. En estos momentos es la mejor compañía que puedo tener frente a un padre y una madre confundidos, que solo se toleran porque yo los uno.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero el sonido de un carraspeo hace que detenga mi beso con mi novio. Alguien ha entrado. Cuando veo al frente encuentro los ojos negros del doctor mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido, aquello me hace sonrojar. Miro a Sasori y noto que está agitado, pero evita mirar al médico, debe estar tan nervioso como yo.

El médico se acerca y trae en sus manos un archivo inmenso. Sasori, no suelta mi mano. Es más, en tanto el medico avanza hacia mí. Mi novio pega sus brazos en mis hombros y me abraza con fuerza de manera posesiva.

─ ¿Pasa algo con mi novia? ─ pregunta, Sasori.

El médico ojea el expediente y mira de una forma tan intensa a Sasori que no soy capaz de descifrar. Pareciera que no le agradara, pero no puede ser. Sasori es un chico increíble. Sasori, me pega mucho más a él y aquello me da un poco de gracia, debo suponer que está celoso. Aunque debería saber que solo tengo ojos para él.

─ Deberías salir ─ responde el médico mirando a Sasori. Él, se revuelvo un poco incómodo. ─ El horario de visitas terminó hace mucho.

El tono que empleo el médico es firme y amenazante, no quiero que Sasori tenga problemas por mi culpa.

Sasori se agita, pero no le dirige la palabra, lo que provoca que el ambiente se torne muy incómodo.

─ Lo siento ─ me atrevo a responder porque, en primer lugar, fui yo quien le dijo a Sasori que me acompañara, pese a que el horario de visitas había terminado. ─ Yo le dije al guardia de seguridad que no sacara a mi novio porque quería pasar más tiempo con él. ─ me sonrojo.

El médico vuelve su mirada hacia mí y siento un ligero temblor en mi cuerpo y una opresión en mi pecho. Mi mirada va hacia su rostro y graba cada uno de sus rasgos como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Es increíblemente guapo, su piel es sonrosada, los labios color rosa intenso y los ojos de un negro profundo con unas inmensas pestañas y una estructura facial totalmente simétrica, hacen que se vea perfecto. Si mi novio no fuera tan guapo, diría que estoy viendo a uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto en mi vida, pero Sasori es tan guapo como él.

Con un porte de por lo menos metro ochenta y una contextura atlética perfecta, este hombre parece un actor o modelo de alta costura en vez de un médico.

Si no fuera por la bata, realmente estuviera confundida.

─ Sakura ─ me llama, con una familiaridad que me deja pasmada. Luego se aclara la garganta y corrige ─ Señorita Haruno, ya hemos dejado pasar visitas en la mañana, pese a que no era horario, su cuerpo necesita descansar, aparte en un último hemograma que le sacamos, las defensas de su cuerpo están sumamente débiles por el tiempo hospitalizada y que técnicamente la hemos estado alimentando con una vía intravenosa.

Al mirarme mejor, me doy cuenta que algo de lo que dice es cierto. Estoy delgada, no mucho, pero es más de lo que recuerdo haber estado.

Si ya de por sí, era técnicamente un fideo, ahora debo tener más aun la forma del uno.

Miro a Sasori y opto porque mejor será evitar problemas.

─ Creo que será mejor que te vayas ─ susurro a Sasori.

Él asiente en silencio y me besa la frente.

─ Mañana vendré a verte ─ comunica Sasori y despega sus brazos de mi cuerpo. ─ Te amo, Sakura. ─ Pega sus labios a los míos, para luego dirigirse al médico ─ Gracias por todo doctor Uchiha.

Si no conociera a mi novio, diría que mira al médico como si fuera un peligro y me siento avergonzada, debe haber notado como lo he mirado. No debería tener que preocuparse, yo nunca le sería infiel por más que el medico sea Brad Pitt en sus años de gloria. Aunque técnicamente el doctor Uchiha es muchísimo más guapo que ese actor.

El médico no le responde nada, solo mira su andar hasta que abre la puerta y Sasori se marcha.

Vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

─ Tengo que revisarte, Sakura ─ comunica el médico acercándose a mí.

Asiento.

Miro mis brazos y no puedo dejar de pensar en las incomodas vías intravenosas a las que estoy conectada.

¿Cuándo me las quitaran?

La verdad, yo me siento bien.

─ ¿Cuándo podré salir? ─ le pregunto.

El médico desenrosca el estetoscopio que está en su cuello y pone el equipo en mi corazón. Siento un ligero cosquilleo porque me provoca una extraña sensación la forma en que palpa con el aparato por encima de la bata. Sé que es algo que tiene que hacer, pero la forma en que pone sus manos en mi cuerpo hace que un calor se extienda en cada centímetro de mi piel.

El doctor Uchiha me mira. Sus intensos ojos negros me dan un subidón de temperatura y hacen que mi corazón lata con fuerza, él está escuchando. Esto es sumamente incómodo. El desvía la comisura de su labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, aunque no crea ser la única. Este doctor debe de haber tenido muchas reacciones similares con lo guapo que está.

Aunque...

Esto es muy vergonzoso, demasiado vergonzoso.

─ Probablemente, te daré de alta mañana ─ contesta tomando supongo lo que ha notado con el estetoscopio. ─ Solo vamos hacer unos cuantos exámenes de protocolo y podrás salir.

Cuando habla de exámenes, recuerdo que cuando estuve hablando con papá vinieron de laboratorio y me sacaron tres muestras de sangre. Si esto sigue así, llegaré anémica a casa.

Bajo la cabeza porque la verdad es que odio las agujas, pero no tengo opción. Voy a ir a casa llena de pinchazos. Esto es peor que las clases de bordar que me metió mamá y no paraba de hincarme los dedos con la aguja. Era mala bordando, bueno, aun lo sigo siendo.

─ Está bien, ─ concuerdo porque no tengo opción.

Cuando era pequeña, mamá siempre me decía que tenía que hacer caso a los médicos en todo. Yo siempre fui obediente en ese sentido. Cuando iba a las consultas antes de que me operaran, cumplía al pie de la letra cada horario de medicinas. Detestaba las pastillas, pero igual las tomaba. Luego de la operación, ya no fue necesario tomarlas. Mamá era constante en todo y por eso la quiero tanto. Ella haría lo que fuera porque yo esté bien.

Miro a los ojos del médico porque tienen un magnetismo indescriptible. Son de un negro hipnotizante. Él me mira y me quedo como idiota mirándolo. Sin querer sonrío como tonta.

¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Él desvía también su mirada y se encuentra con la mía. Está a una distancia muy pequeña, parado cerca de la cabecera de mi cama.

─ ¿Co-co mo se llama? ─ pregunto sin saber la razón. Mi cerebro parece desconectado de mi boca.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunta él.

Tomo aire para disimular la metida de pata que de seguro ya hice.

─ Usted ─ respondo para volver a preguntarle ─ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El médico me muestra una sonrisa que me parece muy tierna.

¿En serio es médico?

¡Por Dios es demasiado guapo!

─ Sasuke ─ comunica y me deja helada ─ mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura.

Su tono familiar en como pronuncia mi nombre me hace tranquilizar, aunque alerta a mi cerebro de una coincidencia infalible.

No parece ser, pero no... imposible.

El medico tiene el mismo nombre del amigo imaginario que tuve de pequeña y eso es casi como una película de ciencia ficción. Los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña vienen a mi mente y se mezclan con el rostro infantil de un joven que al alzar la mirada es idéntico al médico, pero es imposible. Sasuke, era mi escape a todas las peleas que tenían papá y mamá, eso fue lo que el psicólogo por años me repitió. Sasuke nunca existió. Que mi médico tenga el mismo nombre, no significa nada. Solo es una gran coincidencia. Coincidencia como las que pueden pasar en cualquier momento.

Trato de convencerme de eso, porque no hay otra explicación. Miro por encima de su hombro y fijo mi mirada en un punto de la habitación, tratando de olvidar el montón de recuerdos que llegan a mi mente, recuerdos que no existieron, porque Sasuke nunca existió, no al menos mi amigo Sasuke, él solo fue un invento mío.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ añade. Se ha dado cuenta de que he quedado en blanco.

Sacudo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y lo miro.

─ No es nada ─ digo avergonzada juntando ambas manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. Luego procedo a responder con lo primero que viene a mi mente, sobre todo lo que me ha contado mamá la hora que estuvo conmigo. Sé por parte de ella lo gran médico que ha sido conmigo. ─ Gracias por todo Doctor Sasuke, mamá me ha dicho que es un excelente médico y que se ha preocupado meticulosamente por mi caso.

Cambio de conversación y él relaja su mirada, luego vuelve al expediente buscando algo. Dejo que siga revisando algunas anotaciones del par de enfermeras que han dejado al pie de la cama, pero no puedo evitar seguir dándole miradas furtivas. La forma profesional en que mira cada hoja es sumamente sexy.

─ Todo está bien ─ comunica porque sigo mirándolo como tonta. La forma en como pronuncia cada palabra me hacen tener pensamientos que una chica enamorada como yo, no debería tener, pero lo dejo pasar. Amo a mi novio, la atracción y el amor, aunque se complementan, no son lo mismo. ─ Deberías descansar un poco. Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Asiento y le sonrío, otra vez.

Él me mira patidifuso para luego extenderme la mano ─ mucho gusto ─ murmura y entiendo que esto ha sido la forma de presentación más extraña. Me siento rara al sentir la suavidad de su mano rosada y venosa. La aparto de inmediato porque sin querer vuelvo a sentir tibias mis mejillas.

Sasuke, me da la espalda y desaparece cuando cierra la puerta.

Miro al techo y me dispongo a usar un celular que ha traído Gaara puesto que rompí el mío, o eso me ha dicho. No tiene mi mismo número, pero si la mayoría de contactos. Mi dedo baja el scroll de la pantalla y aterriza en el nombre de Sasori para llamarle y contarle de mi salida de hospital, él responde contento por la noticia que mañana vendrá a verme y con un te quiero se despide. Será una noche larga, pero él no es el único contacto al que tengo que avisarle mi salida. Vuelvo a tener el celular en la mano. Tengo que llamar a mamá.

...

* * *

****Sasuke****

****.****

* * *

.

Está que me hierve la sangre, pero tengo que disimular esto que me quema por dentro. Aparentar un carácter calmado como siempre lo hago, me está resultando frustrante. Deseo golpear algo o más bien, a alguien. Camino hacia mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, pero el recuerdo de ver a Sasori besando a mi Sakura hacen que se me revuelva el estómago de nuevo. Se ha aprovechado en grande de la situación y lo único que me genera es ganas de torturarlo de la peor manera. Claro que podría hacerlo, pero, los pocos valores que me quedan me impiden hacerlo. Aunque la idea de estrellarle la cara contra el pavimento sin usar mis poderes, no se me antoja de malo. Debería de darle una paliza y advertirle que no debería jugar de esa manera tan sucia.

Pero...

Me merezco toda esta mierda. Todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante es culpa mía. Debo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado, por mi propia paciencia, debo de hacerlo. Desactivo la alarma de mi auto y me dispongo a abrir la puerta para conducir cuando una cabellera peliroja se me acerca con tanta familiaridad que la ira vuelve a mí. Karin viste un diminuto uniforme que se me hace de lo más vulgar.

─ Hola, Sasuke ─ me saluda.

Esta tipa nunca me ha gustado y como venga a otra vez ofrecérseme le haré delirar por un buen rato. Conozco la manera de entrar a su mente y ser un poco cruel con sus recuerdos.

─ Hola. ─ saludo sin mirarla.

─ Escuché que Sakura ya despertó ─ murmura con los dientes apretados. ─ Ojalá y no...

─ Creo que eso no te importa ─ la corto porque tengo una idea de lo que iba a decir y procedo a borrar su estúpida memoria porque no quiero un interrogatorio.

Sé que ella la odia por un estúpido juego de rivalidad en el que solo ella está involucrada por el imbécil de Sasori. Ese hombre es tan estúpido como para haber engañado a Sakura con esta chica que creo que ya se ha cogido a casi toda la población masculina del hospital. De Karin solo puedo decir que los rumores hablan por sí solos. Es una chica fácil, tanto, como para escalar en su carrera al tirarse a la mayoría de maestros que ha tenido. Que tenga un puesto en este hospital, pese a la poca vocación que tiene, lo demuestra.

Karin se frota la cabeza y me mira desorientada.

─ ¿Qué hago aquí? ─ pregunta.

La miro con una ceja alzada. Siempre se me pasa la mano con ella.

─ Me estabas preguntando por el doctor Asuma ─ respondo. Ella asiente.

─ ¿Dónde está?

─ En el séptimo oeste ─ respondo y ella se pierde de mi vista.

Me acomodo en el asiento y enciendo el auto para ponerlo en marcha. En el camino, la imagen de Sasori y Sakura y aquel estúpido beso no desaparecen de mi cabeza.

...

Yuriko está recostada en mi sofá de cuero negro en medio de la sala, durmiendo. Tiene la boca entreabierta y sus dedicadas ondas están esparcidas en parte de su rostro, lleva un pequeño top negro con un short blanco que muestra demasiada piel, pero que recuerdo haber comprado para Sakura porque me hubiera parecido interesante verla con esa ropa diminuta. Al acercarme, parece despertar y me mira como entre sueños.

─ Sasuke... ─ susurra.

─ Buenas noches ─ contesto. Ella se queda mirándome, procedo a quitarme el reloj de mi muñeca.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

─ ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Sakura? ─ comunica con la cara adormilada y una sonrisa soñadora. Su sonrisa es tan igual y diferente a la de Sakura. Son muy parecidas, pero contrario a su hermana, Yuriko no desprende pureza ni inocencia.

Yuriko realmente ama a su hermana. Estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ella.

─ Mañana le firmaré el alta, ─ le comunico. Ella sonríe aún más y se le ilumina el rostro.

─ ¿Podre ir a verla? ─ pregunta y tengo que decirle que no. Han sido mentira tras mentira con Yuriko que siento que en cualquier momento esto se saldrá de control.

─ Lo siento ─ murmuro ─ creo que es mejor que esperes un tiempo, ella... tiene problemas con su memoria y ya he hablado con un psicólogo para que pueda enfrentar esto. ─ recuerdo su pérdida de memoria y aquello me hace apretar los puños porque no recuerda nada de lo que hemos vivido.

Yuriko se queda patidifusa, pero no es capaz de hacer alguna pregunta.

En cambio, me sale con algo que no tiene nada que ver con su hermana.

─ Creo que tengo que enseñarte algo─ dice.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Esto, es algo que me está incomodando. ─ comunica para darse la vuelta.

Yuriko empieza a subirse el polo hasta mitad de espalda. Su figura curvilínea se dibuja de manera perfecta, pese a que he prendido la luz más tenue, pero eso no impide que mis ojos vayan más allá de lo que quisiera, pese a ello encuentro a lo que se refiere. En la parte baja de la espalda tiene algo que me resulta sumamente familiar. Es un yin yang como el de la piedra de luz y oscuridad. Está rojo y tiene la pinta de serle incómodo. Trato de palparlo, pese a que no debería hacerlo y siento un ardor en la punta de los dedos. Es como si me hubiera quemado, aunque aquello es imposible.

─ ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? ─ pregunto. Yuriko se da la vuelta y baja su camiseta.

Sus ojos azules me miran asustados.

─ Luego de que desperté ayer sentí una incomodidad y hoy en la mañana lo vi cuando me estaba cambiando ─ comunica.

Aquello no me da muy buena espina.

─ Tengo que preguntarle a Ino. ─ sugiero no muy seguro de mis palabras. Ino ya ha hecho demasiado por mí. No debería meterla en más problemas. Además, con lo de Sai, ella ya no puede estar tan disponible para mí.

Se vienen meses muy difíciles para ella y para mí, sin su ayuda.

Yuriko me mira confundida porque imagino que Ino no ha sido de lo más agradable con ella.

─ Yo no le caigo bien ─ dice con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios, pese a eso noto esperanza en su mirada ─ ¿Crees que ella sepa de qué trata esto?

─ Ino es una de las mejores brujas que he conocido ─ comunico seguro de mis palabras, pero no tanto de que ella me ayude. ─ Además es de mi absoluta confianza.

Yuriko asiente y me dice que hable con ella entonces, también me comunica que pidió alitas con la aplicación de teléfono que le enseñé a usar recientemente y que ha estado esperando para ponernos a comer porque ya no piensa intentar cocinar porque simplemente la cocina no es lo suyo. Le digo que, además de que estoy de acuerdo en que no cocine, que las caliente para comerlas. Ella va directo a la cocina y las pone en el horno microondas. Pasado unos diez minutos, estamos comiendo en un silencio incomodo que mejora con los minutos en lo que me pregunta por mi vida en el hospital y mis demás pacientes. Parece maravillada con la vida que llevo ahora y las historias divertidas que me ocurrieron en mis años en los que era tan solo un interno. Entre risas y anécdotas que ella me comparte de cuando también realizó pasantías, me hace recordar lo bien que la pasábamos hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando mi corazón aún latía por ella. Mis sentimientos habrán cambiado, pero Yuriko siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón.

Para el final del día, todo parece ser menos que el pesado saco cuesta arriba que he cargado por años. Me duele tener en la mente la imagen de Sakura besando a su ex y creyendo que aún están juntos, pero sé que pronto aquello cambiará porque su corazón confundido por recuerdos muertos, aun me pertenece.

Ella es mía, siempre lo será.

...

Es demasiado temprano, pero la llamada de Ino asalta mi sueño y me es imposible pasarla desapercibida. Ella siempre ha estado cuando más lo he necesitado, es un deber estar también ahí para ella. En eso creo que consiste, la rara amistad que llevábamos.

Contesto la llamada y entre la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas que derrame, tengo la información de lo que está pasando.

Ino me cuenta que Sai fue admitido recién en la madrugada a hospitalización de oncología y neutropenia, pero que ya lo evaluó el médico y le han puesto las dos primeras quimioterapias para la reinducción, le seguirá un régimen de dos días más de quimios seguidas. Debe estar pasándola fatal porque aquella enfermedad ha vuelto y probablemente la vida de Sai quede deshecha por varios meses de ahora en adelante.

Las reinducciones son muy agresivas con los pacientes oncológicos. Pese a que esa no es mi especialidad, he estado muchas veces en las salas, porque algunas quimios, afectan severamente el corazón.

Aún recuerdo el día en que Ino me contó que el medico había dicho que ya no había peligro. Estaba tan emocionada que terminó en un bar conmigo celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche sin que su novio se enterara. Borracha y llorando de alegría y amargura al mismo tiempo, por lo que su hermano no pudo escapar, tantos años atrás.

"La medicina es incierta" me había dicho.

"La magia es más fácil de usar porque hay opciones, en cambio en medicina si ya no hay opciones, no existe ninguna cura" fueron otras de sus frases mientras bebía sin control.

Estaba feliz por Sai, pero se le venían los recuerdos de lo que le pasó a su hermano cuando era un niño, la consecuente partida de su mamá y lo mierda que se volvió luego la vida de ella, al quedarse prácticamente sola.

Por eso se volvió médico. Quería tener todo bajo control, tener de una manera u otra una opción para las personas. Quería vencer a la muerte a como dé lugar y fue tanta su obsesión que terminó mal por un tiempo, pero es algo que jamás me confesó y que descubrí por mí mismo al indagar en sus memorias. Ino y yo somos tan iguales que por algo terminamos relacionándonos. Pero contrario a mí, ella sí es buena. No tiene la pureza e inocencia de Sakura, pero merece ser feliz. En serio, que lo merece.

─ ¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Los gritos de Yuriko quitan la imagen de Ino de mi cabeza y sus recuerdos, corro a su habitación y la encuentro dando manotazos al aire. Está agitada y con los ojos cerrados. Trato de despertarla sacudiéndola, pero no funciona así que vuelvo a hacerlo de manera más fuerte. Parece que tuviera una horrible pesadilla, la llamo por su nombre y parece funcionar.

Yuriko empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

─ Sasuke... ─ susurra débilmente ─ Yo nunca quise acabar con mi vida... él me...

Sus palabras me dejan descolocado, pero no puedo preguntar nada porque termina perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

**_**N/A: Hola :)**_**

_****¿Como están mi bellas lectoras?****_

**_**Espero que esten bien en estos tiempos difíciles**_**.

**_**El capítulo de hoy nos ha transportado a la horrible realidad que se enfrentará Sasuke de ahora en adelante, pero que tendrá que sortear si quiere que Sakura sea suya, si es que logra recuperarla y... que ella lo perdone... Sasori por ahora se ha aprovechado de la situación, pese a que está mal, pero no podemos juzgarlo, porque en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale...**_**

**_**Por cierto... ¿Qué opinan del personaje de Ino? ¿Les gustaría que tome un rol más relevante en la historia?**_**

_****Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen un bello REVIEW.****_

_****Saludos****_

**_**CHERRYFLOWER18**_**


	12. Problemas y secretos

**.**

**Sakura**

* * *

Miro mi celular otra vez y la pantalla solo me muestra que ha avanzado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo vi, lo cual es realmente frustrante. Mamá le ha pedido un pase especial al médico por lo que puede venir a la hora que desee, pero eso solo aplica para ella y si el médico da la orden de que alguien más se cuele a mi habitación, puedo tener más visitas. Son casi las ocho de la mañana y mamá no aparece por ningún lado. Cojo el control remoto, para prender el televisor, no sé ni si quiera que canal poner porque todos se me hacen aburridísimos, aunque termino quedándome en un canal que transmite un documental sobre lo paranormal y la historia de la hechicería. Me entretiene por la base científica que tiene, pero que obviamente no es real. La magia no es real, es algo que no existe, solo es producto de la imaginación de cada persona. Es una manifestación del ser humano para darle sentido a lo desconocido.

El documental ya está muy avanzado cuando lo encuentro, por lo que pasado veinte minutos ya está empezando otro programa que dudo por un momento en ver, pero que termino viéndolo de manera entretenida. Habla sobre culturas antiguas de civilizaciones de Sudamérica, países como Perú, aparecen en la pantalla y las sangrientas culturas precolombinas que ahí tuvieron auge. Hablan de sacrificios humanos para evitar inundaciones que eran comunes del sitio, pero que ellos creían que eran castigo de los dioses. Rituales llenos de sangre, donde las sacerdotisas bebían sangre humana son escenificadas al detalle en la pantalla.

Pese a lo real que se ve, no puedo dejar de ver. No sé el porqué, pero es como una curiosidad que no puedo controlar.

Lo peor de todo es la parte donde hablan del mayor sacrificio de la historia, un sacrificio de doscientos veintisiete niños, para aplacar la "ira" de los dioses. Los sacrificios y rituales que se muestran son algo que parece una película de ciencia ficción. En la actualidad esas cosas no existen o eso espero creer.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ la voz de mamá me hace volverme en dirección a la puerta. He estado tan abstraída del documental que ni si quiera he notado a mi mamá entrando.

Mamá está con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Lleva un vestido largo de color azul que hace que se vea muy joven para su edad, la mochila que carga solo la hace ver como una universitaria. Mamá es muy bella, ahora que no está con papá, debo suponer que pretendientes va a ser lo que le sobre.

Si tan solo pudiera avanzar...

Sé que es horrible que lo piense, pero dudo que mamá rehaga su vida.

─ Hola, mamá ─ me apresuro a responder, ella no tarda nada en venir y apretujar mi delgaducho y esquelético cuerpo─ Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída ─ comento sacándomela de encima, cojo el control remoto del televisor y lo apago.

Mamá me sonríe.

─ Lo siento por demorar. ─ dice y coloca la mochila en el velador que está cerca de la cama ─ Pasé por el consultorio de Sasuke para acelerar el proceso de alta y te he traído algo de ropa en la mochila para que puedas ir a casa. Dentro de unos cuantos minutos va a venir una enfermera a quitarte las vías intravenosas, para poder ayudar a cambiarte.

Siento un alivio al escuchar lo último. Pese a que no recuerdo nada desde que he estado en este hospital, he odiado el día completo que tengo de no hacer nada. Peor es aún, sentir las agujas clavadas en mis brazos.

─ ¿Ya está todo listo? ─ pregunto refiriéndome al alta y espero que sí.

Mamá asiente.

─ Tu padre y Gaara están camino al hospital.

─ ¿Papá viene? ─ pregunto algo sorprendida; aunque tengo que admitir que no debería de sorprenderme, ayer también vino a verme y ha hablado conmigo sobre la empresa. Supongo que después de todo, han cambiado muchas cosas en estos meses.

Una punzada se siente en mi corazón.

He perdido un periodo de mi vida postrada en esta cama.

─ Sakura ─ me llama mamá ─ Sé que Kisazhi no ha sido el padre más presente, pero te ama, hija. No deberías poner en tela de juicio eso. Tú no sabes las veces que ha estado aquí tomándote de la mano y hablándote mientras estabas en esa cama. Él es un buen hombre, siempre lo ha sido. ─ Mamá calla y termina sonrojándose.

No tengo que ser adivina para darme cuenta que ella aún lo ama.

─ ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ─ pregunta intentando salir de la conversación. Doy un respiro porque la verdad puedo imaginar el dolor que siente mamá. Para muchas personas es difícil dejar ir los recuerdos y debo de suponer que eso es lo que le cuesta dejar ir a mamá, los recuerdos de cuando era feliz con papá. Una felicidad efímera y no real.

─ Estaba viendo un documental de culturas antiguas ─ respondo. Mamá me mira con una ceja alzada, pero con interés.

─ ¿De qué trataba? ─ Se atreve a preguntar. Quiere a como dé lugar que olvide lo que ha dicho de papá.

─ Cosas extrañas ─ contesto ─ Hablaba sobre rituales sangrientos y sacrificios humanos ¿Sabías que en Perú – un país de Sudamérica- se hizo el mayor sacrificio humano de la historia?

Mamá me mira sorprendida. Claro, debe parecerle una locura, pero que tristemente es cierta.

─ Eran niños, mamá. Inocentes criaturas masacradas para satisfacer a los dioses que adoraban. Comparándolo con la actualidad sería una total inmundicia. Gracias a Dios, en estos tiempos no existen esos sacrificios humanos.

Mamá desvía la mirada y tiembla levemente. Debo suponer que le ha chocado saber esto porque especialmente eran niños. Ella siempre ha sido una persona sensible. Baja la mirada y parece querer pronunciar algo que no logro entender.

Dejo de parlotear porque a través del silencio de mi oración escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la figura de una enfermera asomándose.

Entra una mujer y nos comunica a mamá y a mí que procederá a retirarme las vías intravenosas. Ambas asentimos y observamos en silencio como aquella enfermera con todo el profesionalismo del mundo empieza a retirar los catéteres que tengo en ambos brazos.

Siento las agujas como un ligero escozor cuando salen, pero es reconfortante ver que ya no están ahí. La enfermera termina poniéndome algodones y esparadrapo donde han estado las agujas. Al finalizar, se despide de nosotras y nos dice que el doctor vendrá pronto, que me cambie porque el alta ya debe estar lista.

Mamá cierra la puerta y echa seguro después de que la enfermera sale. Yo me incorporo lentamente y procedo a pararme. Al ver la ropa de la mochila, miro a mamá con mala cara. Ha comprado ropa demasiado provocativa para mi gusto. Bueno, mamá es así, siempre ha querido imponerme su gusto por la moda.

...

* * *

****Sasuke****

****...****

* * *

Mi mente es un manojo de incertidumbre y eso no me deja concentrarme en los expedientes que aún tengo en el escritorio. Miro la laptop de trabajo y entro al sistema para ver algunos de los análisis que pedí a mis pacientes pendientes de operación y que muestran resultados dentro de lo esperado. Todo está bien, pero estoy desconcentrado. El recuerdo consecuente al desmayo de Yuriko no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Ella trato de decirme algo, pero cinco minutos después cuando volvió en sí, parecía no recordar nada y lo peor es que lucía tan temblorosa y asustada que no pude presionar más para sacar aquellas palabras que trató de decirme. Es como si hubiera pasado algo grave, algo que aún desconozco, algo que podría afectar eventos futuros.

Miro mi celular que reposa en mi escritorio con la pantalla totalmente en negro, símbolo de que no lo he tocado en un buen rato. Otra vez la necesito y sé que no es el mejor momento, pero igual termino marcando su número.

Llamo a Ino y le cuento lo que ha pasado con Yuriko en la mañana. Ella dice que va a ir a mi consultorio porque necesita hablar conmigo sobre Sai. No espero mucho porque llega pronto y me cuenta lo que ha pasado en las primeras dosis de quimioterapia de su novio y me siento miserable cuando termina. No debería ni si quiera meter más problemas en su vida de los que ya a duras cuestas carga.

Ino me mira y no sé qué hacer ante sus ojos llorosos y mirada perdida. Sé que puedo ofrecerle un hombro para llorar, pero no sé si sea la mejor persona en este sentido. No puedo hacer menos que no soy precisamente alguien bueno. Pese a que no debería hacerlo, termino envolviéndola en mis brazos, con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus lágrimas negras, producto de un maquillaje corrido, mojando mi bata.

─ Está mal ─ dice Ino contra mi pecho ─ El médico dice que la primera quimioterapia le ha bajado todo su conteo sanguíneo. Hay fallo hepático y su corazón late de manera deficiente. ─ Mis brazos enrollan su pequeño cuerpo. ─ Ha pasado a UCI.

Ella está pasando momentos muy malos como para hacerlos menos y solo pensar en mí. Después de todo, esta chica que ahora llora en mis brazos ha sido el único que apoyo he tenido en medio de mis malas decisiones. Gracias a ella, Sakura ha despertado; gracias a ella, hoy mi corazón puede está vivo cuando veo su sonrisa.

─ Son efectos secundarios ─ comento, pero sé perfectamente que aquellos efectos pueden ser fatales si no se llegan a controlar. Ino lo sabe, al igual que la familia del muchacho. ─ Voy a ir a revisarlo luego de terminar el alta de Sakura.

Ino levanta la cabeza y una ligera chispa de esperanza se enciende en su mirada. Confía en mí, pese a que no debería hacerlo.

─ Sé que puedo confiar en ti ─ susurra, firme en sus palabras ─ Ojalá y todo fuera así como con Sakura y la magia pudiera salvar a Sai ─ comenta de manera soñadora. ─ El cáncer no se puede curar con magia. ─ baja la cabeza y mira al piso ─ Una médico-bruja ─ se ríe de manera irónica de sí misma─ No puedo ayudarlo de ninguna forma. Soy patética.

─ Tranquila─ trato de ser amable ─ Va a mejorar, esto tiene que mejorar.

Intento convencerla, firme en mis palabras, Ino asiente y se separa de mí. Parece poco a poco recuperar la fortaleza que siempre la ha caracterizado. Ella es así, fuerte y decidida.

─ Gracias Sasuke, ─me dice Ino. Ya ha dejado de llorar y termina secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saca del bolso beige que trae. ─ En lo que pueda me daré un tiempo para averiguar qué le pasa a Sakura con su pérdida de memoria y a Yuriko. ─ luego saca su celular y mira la pantalla en la que supongo ve la hora ─ Tengo que irme. Te mandaré un texto si logro encontrar algo.

─ Gracias ─ susurro y ella se acerca nuevamente a mí, se empina para darme un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Veo la pequeña y delgada figura de Ino salir.

Miro los expedientes que se apilan en mi consulta. Luego del alta de Sakura, tengo una nueva cirugía. El trabajo no me da ningún respiro. Consulto el expediente de la persona que operaré hoy. Es un caso fácil que no tiene por qué tener nada desfavorable.

...

Cuando llego a la habitación de Sakura puedo escuchar las sonoras risas que hay dentro y me detengo a pensar como es la vida de los humanos, mientras unos ríen por un buen resultado en este hospital, en otra área alguien está escuchando malas noticias o llorando por alguien que acaba de partir. En todos los años que llevo trabajando, nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a dar un buen pronóstico y en la siguiente consulta tener que dar las peores noticias a la familia. Pero la dureza y la apreciación de una manera diferente de la vida, es parte de la profesión. Ni si quiera mi carente "humanidad" aún logra comprender por completo muchas cosas.

Giro la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y encuentro a su familia reunida. Están sus padres, su primo y alguien que hace que la bilis se me vaya a la boca y haga el día más pesado de lo que ya es. El estúpido de su ex noviecito no ha perdido la oportunidad de fingir ser algo que no es. Ahora trata de ser un buen novio cuando es su culpa que Sakura haya tenido ese accidente, por su infidelidad. Como me encantaría quitarle la máscara, pero es imposible porque mi posición tampoco es buena. A finales, yo le hice más daño a Sakura que él.

Sakura se encuentra sentada encima de la cama con un vestido carmín que se ajusta perfecto a su pequeño cuerpo, lleva puesto unas medias transparentes color uva que hacen que el vestido se vea sumamente sexy. Me quedo unos segundos apreciándola con un disimulo de mirada embobada, cuando observo como la mano de Sasori – quien probablemente se haya dado cuenta de mi mirada - se entrelaza con la suya y estoy muriendo por dentro. No desaprovecha nada. Como desearía torturarlo un poco con mis poderes. Pero tengo que repetir que no soy así, la serenidad son algo que he acumulado por años.

Lejos de ello, saludo a la familia.

Ellos me devuelven el saludo y la madre de Sakura se apresura a preguntar.

─ ¿Ya podemos irnos?

La mamá de Sakura me da una sonrisa que acentúa unos rasgos maduros. Se parece mucho a Sakura, con la diferencia que el cabello de ella es mucho más claro que de su hija y sus ojos son más oscuros. Mebuki, siempre ha tratado de ser lo más amable conmigo, aunque no confió en ella. Todo alrededor de ella es muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. Algo esconde y alguna que otra de sus acciones solo me hace comprobarlo. Después de todo, hasta ahora debería saber que no soy solo un simple médico.

─ Sí, supongo que ya tiene las citas para que pase por mi consultorio en unos días ─ le respondo.

Ella asiente.

El padre de Sakura no despega la mirada de su ex mujer.

─ Sí, la enfermera me las entregó antes de que pasara a la habitación de Sakura.

─ Muchas gracias ─ la voz de Sakura hace que gire mi mirada hacia ella. Sonríe y siento que vuelvo a la vida.

─ Espero que te sientas mejor ─ le digo a Sakura y me imagino dándole un abrazo, porque es lo único que puedo hacer, imaginarlo.

La realidad solo sigue cayendo como puñal tras puñal en mí.

Despego mis ojos de Sakura y observo que su primo está mirando en mi dirección, para luego volverse a Sasori. Vuelvo mi mirada a los padres de Sakura porque resulta incómodo.

El padre de Sakura también me da las gracias y estrecha las manos, conmigo al igual que Gaara quien parece bastante incómodo y sospechoso al momento de hablar. Sólo por seguir lo que los demás hacen, Sasori también me da las gracias y un apretón de manos en el que parece declararme la guerra.

Que disfrute todo lo que pueda, porque nada está dicho.

Observo aún mientras Sakura - en una silla de ruedas - como dicta el protocolo, se pierde en el pasillo que da a la salida. Desearía acompañarla, pero no puedo, no ahora.

Me debato mentalmente en lo que pasará y lo que deseo que pase. Sé que sería mejor que Sakura no recordara, pero Sasori tampoco es la mejor opción para ella. Los dos la traicionamos y estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Solo el tiempo hará que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Me dará la razón y volverá a ser mía. Esa la única opción que tiene luz verde en mi cabeza. No me rendiré ahora que lo tengo claro. Quiere jugar sucio, yo también lo haré

N/A:

Hola chicas

¿Como están?

Sé que he demorado un poquito en este capítulo, pero bueno he estado un poco bloqueada en la escritura y he tenido que reorganizar algunas ideas que hagan que quizá cambie y agregue un poco más a la primera parte. Aún no lo sé...

¿Qué les parece el rumbo que está tomando esta historia?

Espero que se encuentren bien.

Saluditos 3


	13. MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

_._

* * *

**_MEMORIAS PERDIDAS_**

* * *

_Sakura_

Han pasado cuatro días luego de mi alta y la realidad no para de darme de frente con malas noticias y peores, en tanto los días pasan. He perdido mi semestre en la universidad, eso ya está hecho y la verdad es que no podré recuperar algunas materias sino hasta dentro del siguiente semestre impar, eso es lo que le ha dado de alcance secretaría a mamá y me lo ha notificado. Medio año perdido que será muy pesado porque solo podré escribir materias electivas. Amo la universidad y también amo mi carrera con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo hacer mucho contra esto. Aquel accidente me ha llevado el año completo como casi perdido. Pensar en que me graduaré después de lo previsto hace que los dolores de cabeza no cesen.

Gaara me mira desde su asiento. Nos dirigimos al hospital en un silencio en el que no paro de pensar, mirar la ventana y hacer nota mental en lo que haré para matar el tiempo. Papá me ha dado la opción de hacer pasantías en la empresa. La verdad, ya he realizado más de la mitad de mis horas el año pasado, pero dado el tiempo libre que ahora tengo, creo que aceptaré para evitar el aburrimiento. Revisando mi maya curricular, solo iré un par de días a la universidad, la cual, iniciaré en una semana.

─ Ya estamos por llegar ─ La voz de mi primo, me hace quitar el darle vueltas a lo que está pasando.

Asiento mirándolo.

Aunque pensar en que veré al psicólogo es algo que no entiendo muy bien. No sé cómo esto puede afectar algo. No entiendo - aún - porque es tan necesario que me vea un especialista aparte del que ya ha visto mi caso, el doctor _sexy_ Sasuke. Se supone que he perdido cuatro meses, aunque cueste, poco a poco lo he ido asimilando. He comprendido que es un tiempo muerto y hacer algo en estos momentos no se puede, es cuestión de solo dejar ir.

Desearía que mamá hubiera venido, pero lastimosamente no se pudo. Ella ha estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo estos días. Mis sospechas van en que quizá un nuevo galán esté pululando alrededor, pero obviamente son solo sospechas, mamá debe de tener algo muy importante que hacer para no acompañarme hoy con lo quisquillosa que siempre ha sido con mis tratamientos médicos y mi salud, aunque mi primo no sea la compañía más molesta. Sasori tampoco ha podido venir y es algo que escapa de sus manos, al parecer, poco a poco se ha metido de lleno a el área legal de la compañía de su padre, algo que le absorbe más tiempo del que me gustaría. Lo comprendo, tiene el peso de su familia en sus hombros y es que el apellido Sabaku es uno de los más importantes de la ciudad.

Gaara aparca en el enorme estacionamiento del hospital.

Salgo del auto y Gaara me guía a secretaría donde con mi identificación validan mi cita y me mandan al segundo piso, al consultorio 2 D. Gaara quien parece conocer demasiado bien dice que lo siga e identificamos con ayuda de un vigilante el consultorio.

Hay alguien adentro por lo que esperamos que una enfermera nos llame.

Solo han pasado cinco minutos cuando una enfermera sale a llamarme.

Gaara me espera afuera mientras yo inicio mi sesión en la que el psicólogo que es un hombre de por lo menos treinta y seis años me pregunta aspectos de mi vida y me hace dibujar como niña pequeña un paisaje de un día lluvioso, he dibujado antes paisajes, cuando era niña lo hacía a menudo hasta que la idea de mi amigo ficticio desapareció. Empiezo a jugar en el papel y hago mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer un dibujo decente.

El psicólogo observa el dibujo cuando se lo entrego y hace unos apuntes.

─ Tus recuerdos se han perdido en lo absoluto ─ comenta tomando el lapicero que tiene en su libreta y apuntando algunas cosas. ─ Tu memoria demorará en recuperarse en el corto plazo.

─ ¿Mi memoria? ─ pregunto con un leve temblor en el cuerpo. Recuerdo lo que pasó, recuerdo la mañana del accidente. Debo suponer que se refiere al momento del choque y como es que tuve aquel accidente. Sé que manejaba la moto de Gaara y es cierto que aquella parte aun no la recuerdo, pero he visto suficiente ciencia ficción para saber que a veces el cerebro olvida lo que no quiere recordar. Debo suponer que es eso y la verdad, es mejor que no recuerde. A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia y suficiente tengo con mi lapso de vida perdida y los problemas que me ha causado en la universidad.

─ Sí Sakura ─ afirma mirándome a los ojos. ─ Es verdad que han pasado cuatro meses luego de tu accidente, pero es hace solo un mes que has vuelto a hospitalizarte. ─ dicta y siento que mis pies tiemblan y todo parece confuso. No es para nada la respuesta que me imaginaba. Esto no puede ser posible, se supone que hace cuatro meses que estoy en el hospital. Mi ultimo recuerdo viene de la mano de Sasori al inicio de semestre.

El psicólogo sigue apuntando cosas sin sentido en su agenda.

Ahora si no entiendo nada.

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué todos han actuado como si nada hubiera pasado?

El dolor en mi cabeza se agudiza y un martilleo incesante se siente doloroso en mi corazón.

─ No tienes por qué preocuparte ─ dice el psicólogo al observar con preocupación mi estado. Si esto no para en cualquier momento me descompensaré, los latidos aumentan y empieza agudizarse el dolor. ─ Con el tiempo recordaras todo, solo debes tener paciencia. ─ explica el médico con tono conciliador, una arruga en su frente y la expresión de su mirada me hace darme cuenta de que está muy preocupado. Debo verme horrible, así como es como me siento. ─No ha pasado una semana desde que despertaste. Te evaluaré la próxima semana y veremos cómo sigues. Es muy probable que sea solo cuestión de días para que los recuerdos vuelvan. Creo que deberías tomar esto. ─ sugiere.

El medico saca de su escritorio una pastilla y me la pasa. Es una pastilla que me han dado en la indicación del médico cuando salí de alta y que me toca después de almuerzo.

─ ¿Qué pasa si es que nunca recuerdo lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo? ─ pregunto. Observo al médico caminar hacia un bidón de agua que tiene cerca de su escritorio, toma un vaso descartable y me lo alcanza, para luego tomar nuevamente asiento. Tomo la pastilla y el agua mientras busco imágenes, algo, dentro de mi cabeza, pero mi último recuerdo es el primer día del semestre.

Todo está en blanco desde aquel día.

─ No creo que sea algo muy preocupante ─ comenta el médico ─ Solo debes dejar que las cosas pasen y fluyan. No te atosigues. Trata de tener tranquilidad y paciencia. ─ La voz del médico suena con tanta serenidad que termina convenciéndome de que debo de solo tener paciencia ─ Estoy seguro que esto es pasajero. Es un espacio de confianza, puedes contarme cómo te sientes.

Lo hago porque creo que esto también ayudará a calmarme.

Empiezo a decirle lo mal que me siento por no recordar y que me llena la incertidumbre de lo que ha pasado porque prácticamente he perdido cuatro meses de mi vida. Es como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo mientras los demás han continuado con su vida y yo solo me quede estancada. Tengo miedo de que haya habido cambios en mi vida de los que ahora no recuerdo. Y también de que mamá me haya ocultado cosas solo por proteger a una niña de cristal. El tema de mi madre capta el interés del médico y empieza a preguntar aspectos de mi relación con ella. Se lo cuento todo, desde la mala relación de mis padres, hasta lo horrible que se sentía ser sobreprotegida todo el tiempo.

El doctor apunta en su libreta.

─ ¿Cómo era tu relación con tu madre antes del accidente?

Tomo una bocanada de aire y hago memoria de todo. Los recuerdos vienen como flashes enfocándose en momentos específicos de mi vida.

Mamá siempre se ha dedicado a ayudar a los niños en los hospitales para evitar sus tiempos libres, eso era lo que hacía y eso era lo común en lo que algunas ocasiones como navidad, yo ayudaba también. Nuestra relación era buena, pero no tanto como para contarle muchos aspectos de mi vida. Mamá poco o casi nada, sabe de mi más de lo que todos los demás saben de mí. Muchas veces odié tanta sobreprotección o su molesta voz que restringía cosas que sabía, llamaban mi atención, como el patinaje sobre hielo. Con el pasar de los años, mis sueños y ambiciones preferí quedármelas solo para mí. Soy consciente que tengo que decirle todo eso al psicólogo y termino haciéndolo.

─ ¿Qué crees que pasó en estos meses? ─ pregunta.

Su pregunta es algo un tanto difícil de responder, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tanto.

Mi vida ha sido plana todo el tiempo. No creo que haya añadido más memorias que universidad, Sasori y supongo que unos cuantos atracones del tragón de mi primo. Nada interesante de seguro ha pasado en ese tiempo. Lo de mamá y papá, viene a mi mente, pero era algo que ya esperaba iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Creo que si hubiera pasado algo grave mi primo y mamá me lo hubieran dicho. Aquello se lo digo al médico y el parece feliz de mi respuesta.

─ Solo no le des muchas vueltas a lo que ha pasado ─ dice el médico. ─ Y si es como dices, tienes personas a tu lado que serán un soporte para que pronto tengas tus memorias de vuelta. Estas bien ahora, siempre en el cerebro hay espacio para nuevas memorias. ─ Sus palabras me tranquilizan.

Es cierto, tengo a personas que son un soporte. Mamá y Sasori me aman, me dirán que pasó. Dos meses perdidos, que Sasori me hará recordar al detalle. Gaara es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

Poco a poco el dolor en mi pecho deja de ser agobiante y me siento más relajada.

El médico me mira y asiento de forma silente.

─ Gracias, ─ añado.

El médico mira su reloj y ha pasado media hora de consulta. Parece que ya tengo que irme.

─ Pídele a la secretaria cita para la próxima semana y veremos tu progreso. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. ─ comenta con una sonrisa. Me ofrece su mano y la aprieto.

Salgo del consultorio, un poco relajada, pero con muchas preguntas y empezaré con la persona que tengo afuera esperándome.

...

Parqueamos frente a un restaurante de comida china que está cerca del hospital. En el camino, mi primo se entera que empezaré mi interrogatorio con él y acepta un poco nervioso, lo que me provoca una media sonrisa. Puedo imaginarme que no me confesará los atracones que se ha dado en ese tiempo. Ojalá que hoy no pida todo el menú del restaurante, me detengo a pensar con una sonrisa. Es tan tragón como aquel personaje de aquel anime llamado dragón ball. Goku creo que se llamaba. Aún recuerdo a un adolescente Gaara al que pillé muchas veces viendo una y otra vez los episodios de aquel anime.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado cuando Gaara me dice que baje. Gaara baja del auto y yo lo sigo, admirando lo muy bonito que se ve el restaurante. Es un lugar con una linda iluminación cuyas paredes de color rojo contrastan con la iluminación y los bellos cuadros sobre la cultura china en las paredes.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca a la ventana que da contra el parqueo.

Una mesera se acerca a pasarnos la carta y hacemos el pedido. Como siempre, mi primo pide todo en porción extra grande. Yo me decanto por un poco de cerdo asado que es lo que me explica la mesera tiene porque el plato es difícil de pronunciar.

Mientras la mesara trae los pedidos, Gaara empieza a confesar.

Siento que seré el cura al cual le hablarán sobre momentos de gula muy repetitivos.

─ No sé ni por dónde empezar ─ dice Gaara rascándose el cabello y alborotando su melena castaña de pelos parados en su look "cool".

─ Hazlo por lo primero que venga a la mente de esa cabeza que solo piensa en comida ─ le digo para molestarlo.

Gaara suelta una carcajada.

─ Está bien, pero será muy largo. ─ juega con sus dedos sobre la mesa ─ Creo que será mejor que comamos primero.

Busco a la mesera con la mirada y la encuentro anotando más pedidos de las otras mesas.

─ Creo que, aunque tu estomago esté listo para acabar con el restaurante, la mesera demorará y la señalo con la mirada.

Gaara suelta un suspiro y muestra una media sonrisa.

─ Está bien, lo haré ─ habla resignado.

Lo miro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Empieza contándome la mañana del accidente. Habla sobre que estaba con Matsuri y necesitaba el auto que en mis recuerdos viene el habérmelo tomado, aquella mañana. Me llamó para ir a dejárselo y llevar su moto a casa. Siento mucha culpa en su voz porque al momento de relatarme el momento en que mamá le llamo por lo del accidente, todo se volvió a él.

─ Perdóname , Saku─ dice. Su rostro muestra tristeza y dolor. ─ No debí darte a manejar la moto y no sabes cuánto me he culpado desde aquel día. ─ coge mi mano sobre la mesa y la aprieta.

Nunca le echaría la culpa a él por lo que ha pasado.

─ Sabes que fue un accidente ─ le digo tratando de evitar una escena de lágrimas. ─Ya pasó, no podemos arreglar algo que ya está hecho. Además, según lo que dijo papá, fue culpa del conductor del auto.

Gaara me mira y asiente.

─ Pero sabía lo pésima que eras y que mi moto específicamente era muy grande para un cuerpo tan diminuto como el tuyo. ─ Lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Mido un metro sesenta y dos, sé que soy pequeña, pero si podía manejar su moto, aunque a veces era demasiado pesada. Ahora no sé si podré subirme a una.

─ Trataré de olvidar que has insinuado que soy un minion, así que es mejor que continúes. ─ suelto a modo de broma, pero haciendo un puchero y fingiendo enojo.

Gaara se ríe por la comparación y parece relajarse un poco.

Continua su relato con sucesos de cuando llegó al hospital. Me cuenta que esperaron largas horas por una operación que me hicieron al brazo y complicaciones que surgieron luego con coágulos que se alojaron en el cerebro y el corazón, pero que fueron solucionados con medicina de cuidados intensivos.

─ Estuviste un mes entre la vida y la muerte ─ comenta Gaara ─ pero milagrosamente un día despertaste contra todo pronóstico. ─ sonríe. ─ Sasuke, siempre estuvo pendiente de ti. No creo en los milagros, pero creo que sus manos, son milagrosas. ─ se ríe y mueve la cabeza como si le viniera un recuerdo gracioso.

Lo miro curiosa.

Decido preguntarle por lo que le produce gracia.

Y él se niega a responder, pero vuelvo a presionar.

─ Creí que en lapso de tiempo antes de que volvieras al coma, tenías una relación con tu medico ─ comenta y vuelve a reírse ─ Pero me quedó más que confirmado que sigues con Sasori pues el día en que despertaste fue el primero a quien llamaste. El corazón nunca se equivoca al recordar. Es una tontería, Sakura, olvídalo.

─ ¿El Dr. Uchiha y yo? ─ pregunto, desconcertada─ Creo que has visto muchas películas románticas con tu novia.

La sonrisa de Gaara se amplía más.

Me rio también, acompañando a Gaara. Es imposible que aquello suceda. Me parece muy guapo y todo, pero no creo que sea mi tipo. Los médicos siempre me han parecido personajes que llevan una vida muy cuadriculada y amargada.

La mesera se acerca a dejarnos los platos mientras Gaara sigue con su relato. Habla sobre cosas cotidianas que siempre hacíamos como correr en la casa y cosas que me hacen pensar que no he perdido mucho. Han sido dos meses de vida normal, tranquilos. La aburrida vida que siempre he vivido.

Terminamos la comida con una conversación sobre Matsuri y sus planes a futuro. Parece que Gaara ha encontrado a la chica que siempre ha esperado y me alegro por ello. Su felicidad, es también parte de mi felicidad.

Luego de que Gaara deja una considerable propina a la mesera, le digo que antes de retirarnos, deseo ir al baño. Él dice que me esperará en el coche y procedo a ir al tocador porque estoy que me aguanto la orina, desde mitad de comida con Gaara. Hago pis y salgo a lavarme las manos en uno de los lavaderos, cuando una chica de cabello rubio y corto, entra al baño. Se me queda mirando como si me conociera, sus ojos azules se ponen a inspeccionar cada milímetro de mi aspecto, sin planearlo, no dejo de verla también, pero algo no me parece bien en ella.

─ Hola ─ Procedo a saludarla, para romper el incómodo momento. Ella sonríe y me devuelve el saludo con una voz muy infantil─ ¿Te conozco? ─ le pregunto con curiosidad.

En el momento menos oportuno, termina desmayándose, en frente mío. Trato de evitar que se golpee en la caída poniéndome a su lado sosteniéndola de la cintura y pido ayuda a gritos. Un mesero aparece y procede a preguntar que le ha pasado. Le digo que no sé.

─ ¡Yuriko!

La voz del doctor Uchiha llega a mis oídos cuando su figura cruza el tocador de damas. Sus ojos negros chocan los míos solo por un instante y todo se vuelve en cámara lenta porque luego desvía la mirada como si no me reconociera. Levanta a aquella chica de nombre Yuriko y la carga con suma delicadeza, tanta, que intuyo que aquella muchacha quizá sea su novia o alguien cercano a él. Sigo su andar junto con el mesero hasta la salida del restaurante donde con la mirada más preocupada del mundo, la sube a su coche y supongo la lleva al hospital.

Gaara se acerca a mí y me pregunta lo que ha pasado. Entonces le cuento la extraña situación en el baño y que esa chica se desmayó. Él dice que es mejor que vayamos a casa y que si ya empecé a preocuparme por la chica, porque obviamente es lo que hago y Gaara me conoce tanto para intuirlo, lo deje en manos de Sasuke, es un excelente médico.

Pese a sus palabras, no dejo de pensar en ella en todo el camino a casa.

...

Subo a mi habitación, cuando llegamos a casa, Gaara vuelve a salir inmediatamente porque al parecer, papá lo ha llamado por un problema en el sistema de la empresa. Al ingresar, observo mi habitación en un afán por tratar de hacer menos, lo extraños sucesos de hoy. Mi vista va hacia a la estantería de libros que está cerca de mi escritorio apilados en una perfección propia de mamá, entonces pienso en que debo de estudiar un poco, pues pronto volveré a la universidad y mi memoria necesita refrescar algunos conocimientos, así que tomo el último libro que recuerdo haber leído.

He avanzado por lo menos cincuenta páginas de mi libro de "De los delitos y las penas" de "Cesare Becaria", cuando la voz de mamá interrumpe la lectura. Oigo como abre el pestillo y vuelvo hacia su dirección. Su delgada figura, aparece en la puerta de mi habitación con un montón de bolsas y la mirada feliz.

El recuerdo de que ella es la siguiente en mi interrogatorio viene a mi mente, mientras se acerca a mí y cierro el libro que tengo entre manos.

─ Hola mamá ─ saludo con una sonrisa y me levanto.

─ Hola, mi amor ─ contesta mamá, parece feliz ─ Te he traído unas cuantas mudas de ropa ─ comenta mamá dejando las bolsas sobre mi cama.

Mamá viene directo a darme un abrazo apretado que hace que me sea un tanto molesto. Mi cuerpo aún sufre las consecuencias de haber estado tanto tiempo entre agujas y sueros de hospital. Me zafo de su agarre y veo por encima de su hombro todo lo que ha traído.

Las bolsas empiezan a desmoronarse y desordenarse en el pequeño espacio de mi cama. No sé ni cómo mamá ha cargado tantas cosas y encima ha abierto la puerta de mi habitación, así.

─ Creo que has comprado la tienda completa ─ señalo con mi dedo, todas las bolsas.

Mamá sonríe.

─ Solo creía que era necesario que comprara algunas cosas ─ habla mamá ─ Además no ha sido solo idea mía comprarte todo este montón de ropa.

La miro curiosa.

─ ¿A no?

Conozco a mamá, amaba vestirme con ropa semi formal. A mí siempre me han gustado las camisetas, Jeans y zapatos bajos o zapatillas. Los vestidos y los trajes elegantes, solo son para exposiciones o mundo laboral, eso es lo que siempre he pensado.

La miro pensando que encontraré mucha ropa de alguna colección de verano de algún diseñador importante, en las bolsas. Mamá ama hacer uso de su tarjeta de débito.

─ Hay alguien que ha venido a verte y está esperando en la sala.

La imagen de Sasori viene a mi mente, pero es imposible porque su último mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada de WhatsApp me ha dicho que está demasiado ocupado. Mamá y él no se han tratado casi en nada. Después de todo, siempre he preferido guardarme muchas cosas para mí. Y mi relación con Sasori siempre ha sido estable y nunca hemos tenido problemas como para tener algo que compartirle a mamá buscando un consejo que probablemente terminaría evitando. Sasori no es la persona que abajo espera.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ pregunto, curiosa.

─ Solo sígueme, mi amor. Yo sé que su visita te cambiará el día.

La charla sobre mi pérdida de memoria tendrá que esperar un poco.

Resignada, acepto y la sigo hasta la sala, donde una mujer está sentada leyendo lo que parece una revista de moda. Está vestida con un vestido color carmín con mangas largas y unos tacones negros que remarcan su extravagante silueta muy proporcionada.

Mis ojos van hacia su rostro. Su cara un poco maltratada por el paso de la edad, se me hace conocida. Los ojos marrones y el cabello negro que parece ahora teñido, me recuerdan a alguien. La mujer alza la vista y se encuentra con mi mirada en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

─ Mi pequeña Sakura ¡Cuánto has crecido! ─ exclama con voz chillona.

Su voz, sumamente aguda, me hace automáticamente reconocerla.

─ ¿Madrina?

* * *

**N/A:** Hola queridas(os), lectores(as)

Sé que me he tomado un tiempo un tanto largo entre la ultima actualización y esta, pero han habido algunos motivos que me han quitado totalmente la inspiración. El más importante creo que ha sido tener a personas muy cercanas que han caído por culpa de esta pandemia, pero el que mas me ha dejado descolocada ha sido la muerte de un chico joven que conocí entre consultas de mi mamá y que tenía la misma enfermedad que ella, lastimosamente terminó infectandose con el virus. Como sabrán son aquellas personas, las más susceptibles al caer con esta enfermedad. La verdad me chocó mucho y encima fue la semana que se celebraba el día de la madre. Días difíciles, en realidad y que noticias como esas lo hacen más difíciles de lo que ya son...

Ahora, yendo al capítulo. Hay algunos puntos que me gustaría mencionar:

1\. Hoy solo hemos visto la perspectiva de Sakura, pero en el siguiente probablemente haga ambas. Hoy solo quería dedicarlo a la reacción de Sakura al enterarse de que ha perdido su memoria. Ella parece relajada, porque a veces es mejor ignorar a saber la verdad y creo que eso aplica a ella.

2\. Sasori aparecerá en los siguientes capitulos solo para aguarle la vida a Sasuke, a quien el karma le está castigando por lo que ha hecho.

3\. He agregado un nuevo personaje que será muy importante para eventos futuros.

4\. Pronto agregaré momentos sasusaku, pero serán mínimos hasta que Sakura recupere la memoria que hará que las cosas para Sasuke se vuelvan mas negras de lo que ahora. Sí, alistense para el drama, que aún no comienza :v

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen un voto y un comentario.

Saludos


End file.
